Hidden Inside the Gray
by thecryofthewolf
Summary: Tarrlok has captured the Avatar and only one person has any hope of finding her. But how will the Avatar react to her rescuer? Tension is building in Republic City as new enemies arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new or even old readers! This was my first fanfic ever and I had a blast writing it. I wrote this about a year ago and let me tell you, my writing left much to be desired. I decided to go back through and edit it. I didn't change very much even though I wanted to. I added just a few things like character's thoughts and stuff like that. I didn't change the plot. All 20 chapters are updated so hopefully there are no grammar mistakes. I did leave the author's note at the end the same. **

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"She's gone." Tenzin's voice remained calm and even as he told the brothers the heartbreaking news.

Mako froze. He was sure he hadn't heard the airbender correctly. Korra gone? How was that possible?

Just a few hours earlier he had awoken here in the metal cell. Only the night before, Tarrlok had taken him, his brother, and Asami away in the police satomoblie.

The last words Korra had spoken to him were, "Don't worry. I'll call Tenzin. He'll get you out." They echoed inside his mind like an omen.

Mako closed his eyes. All he could see were her eyes. They had been full of pain, anger and _fear._

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Bolin's voice pulled Mako back to the present.

His brother was hiding his pain with anger. Mako knew how hurt he was. He and his brother could always tell what the other was really feeling.

"She wasn't in her room or on the island when I went to check on her. We're trying to figure out what happened. Right now our best guess is she left the island of her own free will since there is no sign of a struggle. But she told no one where she was going or when or if she would be back. She took Naga with her. We have officers patrolling Republic City. We haven't found any signs of her yet." Tenzin spoke in that calm voice he had mastered over the years. He held his hands up as if trying to calm the earthbender.

Mako slammed a fist full of fire into the closest metal wall.

"That's not good enough!" He yelled. "You need to get us out of here right now. We need to be looking for her!" He grasped the bars separating him from the airbender.

"I'm trying all that I can. Tarrlok was attacked by Equalists last night and did not show up to the council meeting this morning." Tenzin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he were trying to refrain from losing his temper.

Mako narrowed his eyes at the news. "Do you not think those are connected?" His voice was low but full of fiery anger.

Tenzin took another deep breath. "I have not ruled out the possibility that these two events are related. And it is possible the same Equalists are involved with Korra's disappearance."

"It's possible?" Bolin yelled. The earthbender didn't even attempt to hide his anger. "_It's possible_?" He yelled again. "Of course it's possible!"

"What if there weren't any Equalists?" Mako asked, mostly to himself but his voice was just loud enough that they both heard him. All three grew quiet.

"What do you mean, Mako?" Tenzin asked in a low voice.

"What if Korra was the one that attacked Tarrlok? They've been at each other's throats for days now." Mako's wide eyes locked onto Tenzin.

"You are not suggesting what I think you are." Tenzin's voice was a warning. "Tarrlok is a member of the council. No matter how much tension was between the two, he wouldn't possibly- I mean to say, Korra wouldn't have attacked him. She's smarter than that."

"She wouldn't?" Bolin questioned him.

"Think about it," Mako began, "Tarrlok tried to arrest innocent non-benders last night but instead he arrested us." Mako gestured to himself and his brother. "Korra was the only one that was able to stand in his way."

"That is enough." Tenzin interrupted. "I don't want to hear either one of you speak of this again. Not here." He added the last part in a lowered voice.

…

His dark eyes narrowed. He was crouched in the shadows, listening to the pathetic "task force" as they walked in the alley below him, completely unaware they were being watched.

"Tarrlok took her last night. He wouldn't say where or how he got her in the first placed. He just told us to make sure no one picks up the trail." One man said to another. His voice was just a bit too loud for the apparent "secret mission."

"What happened to her polar bear dog?" The other asked, his volume just as loud.

There was a hint of alcohol in the air. The source of the smell continued to walk casually, obvious to their surrounding.

"We haven't found it yet. But when we do-" The voices trailed off as the men turned a corner.

Amon stood up and laid a hand on the Avatar's polar bear dog. He had found her frantically searching the streets in the night. At first she had tried to fight him but he had won her over with food and soothing words.

Amon had always been good with animals. Growing up on the streets had left much to be desired when it came to human relationships. But he'd discovered that having a faithful pet could be just as if not more rewarding than a friendship.

Naga nudged him and he gently patted her on the head.

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to your owner." Amon whispered into her furry ear.

…

Korra woke suddenly, sore and confused.

Blackness surrounded her. She had no way of knowing where she was. She looked above her and saw only darkness. It was so dark, she couldn't even make out her hands which were chained above her. She couldn't see any ground beneath her feet, or if there were even a ground at all.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok's voice came from behind her. He was close, too close.

Korra froze, suddenly very aware his presence. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. It caused the hair to stand on end.

"Tarrlok!" She yelled his name. Anger disguising fear. "Let me go!"

He chuckled. "I think I'll keep you here for awhile." Korra could hear the smug smirk in his voice. "At least long enough for me to secure my power over Republic City. What hope will they have when they discover the Avatar has abandoned them, ran away out of fear of Amon and his Equalists?" Tarrlok laughed again.

"You can't do this. I won't let you." Korra tried to turn her head to glare at him.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making any threats at me." Tarrlok pulled at the chains holding Korra up.

She cried out in pain as the metal dug into her skin. Tarrlok wrapped his arm around Korra's waist from as he closed his hand around her neck. Korra struggled to breathe.

"I will gain power. I will control Republic City. And then you will watch all the ones you love perish while you remain powerless to do anything."

Korra's eyes widen. Her heart pounded in her chest, loud enough that Tarrlok must have heard. But she refused to cry in front of this man. Stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow it.

_There has to be a way out! I need to get out of here._

The thought repeated in her mind like a chant, matching the fast beats of her heart. Dealing with Amon and his Equalists was bad enough, Korra silently groaned as she added another name to the list of people wrecking the balance of Republic City.

Korra was so focused on her internal battle with herself, she didn't hear Tarrlok's next words.

"When I speak, you listen!" He growled into her ear.

Korra flinched away from his hot breath on her skin.

"Republic City is mine!" Tarrlok's voice bounced off the walls and rang in her ear.

Before she could bother with a response, Tarrlok struck Korra in the ribs, quickly followed by a blow to her gut.

Korra hissed in pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. But just how long that would last, Korra had no idea. If what Tarrlok aid was true, she'd be stuck down here for awhile.

"Get some sleep, Avatar." Tarrlok's voice faded as if he were walking away. "We have much to do tomorrow."

Tarrlok stayed hidden in the shadows watching the young Avatar. He hated her. He wanted to kill her but not without first breaking her in every way possible. He waited, wanting to see her in tears, hopeless. But she did not cry, much to his dissatisfaction. But he had plans for her. He would break her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amon and Naga were camped on the outskirts of Republic City. Naga was asleep while Amon laid against her stomach staring up at the crescent moon above. Naga's fur was keeping him warm against the light snow falling around them. He didn't dare light a fire out here. Not when he was so close to Tarrlok and the Avatar. If he were going to defeat the bloodbender, he was going to have to be able to get him before being seen.

Amon hadn't brought any of his Equalists along. Not for this. They would question the madness of saving the Avatar. They would question it even if they didn't speak up. He could not afford doubt. Of course none of them would understand why he was going to save her. They wouldn't have understood why he saved the polar bear dog instead of killing her. He hadn't planned on becoming friends with the polar bear dog.

Amon didn't love. He did not feel love for anyone or anything. But there was something about the polar bear dog that comforted him. Comforted him enough to remove his mask, which he hardly ever took off even when he was alone. He was disgusted by the man he saw in the mirror. A monster. But this is what his father wanted from him. This is what his father would have expected. His father would be proud of the leader of The Revolution.

So what would his father say if he heard what Amon was planning to do? He would be furious.

Of course Amon told himself the reason he wanted to save the Avatar was so that he could finish her off himself like he originally planned to. It was like he told her, he wanted to save her for last. The grand finale of The Revolution.

When Amon first discovered the Avatar was gone, his only thought had been to save her. Not to save her for last or to save her to finish off himself. Just to save her. Period.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He was going crazy. That was the only explanation. He just needed to focus on the plan. On making his father's spirit proud of him.

And yet, with his eyes closed, all Amon could see was beautiful blue, innocent eyes staring up at him.

…

Those eyes. Those stupid, naive eyes were glaring at him. They only made Tarrlok hate her even more. He ground his teeth together. Oh, how he wanted to break her. Break her like a twig. Why did she have to stand in his way? She should have stayed with the White Lotus. It was where she belonged. She had no right to come to _his_ city and roam about it like she owned the place. This was his city! And damn it! He would not lose it to a stupid girl even if she was the Avatar.

...

"I know you're there. Come out of the shadow, you coward!" Korra struggled to sound strong but her voice cracked from disuse.

Tarrlok had not given her a single drop of water to drink. He couldn't risk having any water near her. She was desperate. She wouldn't think twice about killing him when she got the chance. Not if it meant her freedom. Tarrlok knew that.

"Korra, Korra, Korra. Why must you fight me?" Again, Tarrlok spoke from directly behind her. His voice was deep and low as if he were trying to seduce her.

He was too close. She wished she could hit him, burn him, stab him with millions of pieces of ice. But she was powerless. Korra was trying to hold onto hope but it was so hard. Each hour that passed she grew weaker.

Why had she been so stupid?! No one had any idea where she had gone that night. How would they ever find her? And Naga? Oh spirits. What about Naga? If anything happened to her, Korra didn't know what she would do.

"You're not listening to me, Avatar!" Tarrlok growled in Korra's ear as he grabbed her throat and pulled her body against his. "I said, if you joined me I would make sure no harm came to your friends. Join me and together we can control Republic City." Korra could feel his rough lips against her ear.

"I will never join you." She growled back.

Tarrlok chuckled from deep in his throat. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Have it your way, Avatar." Tarrlok released her and backed away. "But I will break you."

Mako was awake laying on the hard metal cot inside the cell. He could hear his brother snoring loudly on the other side.

_This is all my fault._

He should have been able to protect his brother and Korra. And Asami. Where was she? She had been separated from them as soon as they arrived at the jail. In all the madness he hadn't really thought about it. He had been too worried about Korra. Now he felt guilty. His girlfriend should have been his first priority.

_What's wrong with me?_

Mako rolled over and hit the wall, hard enough to hurt but not to make noise. He didn't want to wake his brother.

A whisper of a footstep sounded from outside the window. Mako set up quickly as his eyes narrowed in the direction of the noise. He quietly stood and half crawled, half walked over to the window, trying not to be seen. He rose slowly, only lifting his eyes above the bottom of the window.

The crescent moon casted a ghostly light on the empty yard outside. There wasn't anywhere for a person or animal to hide. Mako stayed still, watching.

Suddenly the bars in front of his face peeled up and away, making a terrible sound. Mako scrambled away, unsure of what was happening.

Bolin jumped awake at the screaming of the metal. He ran to his brother's side prepared to fight. They could hear the sounds of guards yelling and running towards the cell.

Lin Beifong's face appeared in the window.

"Quickly, we don't have much time." Her voice was just loud enough to be heard by the brothers.

Their shock faded quickly and they jumped into action. Guards were only a few feet away. Mako and Bolin grabbed onto the metal ropes Lin offered them as they were lifted up into the night sky.

They were hauled up into the nights sky as they clung onto the ropes. Stunned guards looked up at them, shouting to one another.

Inside the air ship, Mako and Bolin sat down across from Tenzin and Lin.

"Where's Asami?" Mako asked looking directly at Lin.

"She wasn't there. My men searched for her. Either she was released or escaped on her own." Lin's voice remained as emotionless as her face.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Mako's hands flew up in the air the way they always did when he was angry.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. We barely got the two of you out. It is of the highest importance we find the Avatar. Tenzin would not hear of letting you two remain in prison." Lin wasn't even fazed by Mako's anger.

"No I wouldn't. You were right. We need your help finding Korra." Tenzin said.

"Where do we start?" Bolin asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know the chances of us finding her are very slim." Lin's low voice came from Mako's right. They were still in the airship flying high above Republic City.

Mako sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what she said was true. It had been days since Korra first went missing and there was still no sign of her or Naga.

"We can't give up."

"And we won't. But you need to come to terms with the very real possibility that we will not find her." With that said, Lin walked away to leave Mako with his own thoughts.

He watched the old Pro-bending arena pass by below. The thought of never seeing Korra again made him feel sick. Sure, they fought over the most ridiculous things and yes, in the beginning he thought she was just a spoiled brat. But now?

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

_I shouldn't be thinking this way._

Asami was still missing too. Why didn't that bother him as much? He cared for the girl and of course he was worried about her absence. Yet the thought of never seeing her again, while painful, it was also bearable.

Mako dropped his face into his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

…

Amon was no older than 5 years when his father first started to preach to him about the evil of benders. They were unnatural, his father would say. They did no good to anyone.

His father had been paralyzed, too weak physically to do anything about the firebender who abused his power and used his family's farm. Amon had been taught to hate all benders.

His scars were living proof of the evil benders were capable of. The Revolution was what he was trained for. It was his destiny. It was his duty to his father.

But then he saw her. The Avatar. He watched as she protected the oppressed shop keeper from the ruthless benders. She hadn't even hesitated. And then the other night when Tarrlok had tried to arrest innocent non-benders, even her friends had tried to help.

Amon was becoming confused.

The Avatar was beautiful. And strong. Brave. And those _eyes_. Those eyes. Those blue oceans so deep that separated him from seeing her soul.

But his father's spirit was angry. Amon shouldn't be second guessing himself.

Amon stopped in his tracks. Naga paused next to him. He slowly removed his mask and traced the large scar that ran his cheek bone down to his jaw. His scars had always been a horrible reminder of the day he had experienced hell at the hands of a ruthless killing firebender. His scars had been a symbol of hatred.

Naga licked his face trying to comfort him. He rubbed the spot between her eyes just the way he knew she liked. Amon gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her he was fine.

This idea was insane. Even when he beat Tarrlok and took his bending away like he planned to, the Avatar would fight him. Every cell in her body feared and hated him. He knew he deserved that. He was the enemy. The monster. Sometimes he hated himself. His father would be proud of all the terrible things he had done to benders. But what would his mother say?

There was no going back on his decision. They had arrived.

Amon replaced his mask as he looked down at the place Tarrlok was keeping the Avatar.

Korra's throat was a desert. She needed water. Without it she could feel herself weakening. Fast. All she could focus on was the need for water. She couldn't even think of a plan to escape.

She sensed him before he spoke.

"Hello, Korra." That evil chuckle sent a chill up her spine and made her skin crawl. "I have brought you a gift."

_Water_.

Her finger tips ached for it. Her hands longed to feel its cooling relief as she bended the element. But before she could even try, Tarrlok took control of her body. Blood caught on fire with pain. Korra had no control. Tarrlok forced her head back and her mouth open. He poured the water, drops of it landing on her chapped lips. And then she was forced to swallow it before she could even enjoy the taste.

Tarrlok discarded of the water pouch.

Korra was on the verge of giving up. Tarrlok must have known. It was what he wanted from her. How long before he broke her?

"I didn't hear a 'thank you'." Tarrlok said from behind.

Korra didn't speak, partly from exhaustion but mostly because she wouldn't speak just to satisfy his power trip. She wouldn't let him win, not as long as she still had a bit of strength in her.

Strong fingers curled around her neck, pulling her body into his as he wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist.

Tarrlok breathed in deeply, his nose brushing against the skin on her neck.

"Mmmm. Korra. Don't fight me."

Fear pierced Korra to her bones.

"You wouldn't dare." Korra struggled to keep her voice threatening instead of pleading.

The hand on her waist traveled up the length of her body.

"Take your hands off me Tarrlok." If Korra had the strength she would be breathing fire out with all the anger she was feeling. But just below the surface was a fear so great, it consumed her to the core. She was not used to fear. She had always been strong. Never backing down from anyone. Fear was a foreign emotion for her. As was helplessness. And she was helpless. Tarrlok had complete control.

"Oh, but I would. You deserve to be broken, young Avatar." A certain darkness tainted Tarrlok's words. It was as if the power he held excited him.

Even if Tarrlok didn't use bloodbending, Korra wasn't strong enough to fight him. He had her right where he wanted her. Powerless.

Korra silently pleaded to the Spirits. Shouldn't the Avatar State kick in? Wasn't it there to protect the Avatar when she couldn't protect herself?

Tarrlok tightened the chains holding Korra up until she thought they would cut into her wrists. But no matter how much pain he caused, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He would see it as a sign of weakness. Korra was not weak.

Amon had to force Naga to stay back in the trees. She was much too large to sneak in past all the members of the Task Force. Of course she had been upset with him but Amon knew she would understand once he brought her Master back to her.

Amon went over the plan in his mind once more. Take them out before being seen. Find Korra. Take Tarrlok's bending.

It sounded simple enough. Amon didn't have time to come up with one of his more elaborate plans. He had a gut feeling that time wasn't on the Avatar's side.

Amon watched the outside patrol from the cover of darkness. There were only two men who bother appeared to be bored. They were overly confident. They didn't expect anyone to find them all the way out here, miles from Republic City.

He watched them make their rounds twice before deciding he had enough time to sneak in through a side door. Amon didn't bother with taking away their bending, it would take up too much time. Time that he needed to save the Avatar.

…

"Bolin. We need to talk." Mako said. He had joined his brother who was leaning against the rail on the walkway that circled around the entire airship.

Somehow Bolin was sure he knew what Mako was about to say to him. It was that gut feeling a person got right before being delivered bad news.

"What is it?" He asked anyway.

"You and I both know there's almost no hope in finding her."

"No, Mako, I don't know that." Bolin snapped. "What I do know is that our best friend is somewhere out there and needs our help. I know that I'm not going to give up hope. I'm not going to give up on her because she didn't give up on me. And neither did you." Bolin was screaming in his brother face by the end of his rant.

Bolin was so disgusted with Mako for even thinking about giving up. How could Mako even consider giving up on Korra?

"We've got a lead!" One of Lin's metal benders ran pass Mako and Bolin. He headed towards the control center of the airship, holding up a small piece of paper. The brothers followed on his heels.

Tenzin calmly approached the man with Lin behind him. "Tell me." He commanded.

"One of the men on Tarrlok's Task Force contacted us. He told us the place Tarrlok is keeping the Avatar locked up." The metalbender was breathless.

"Well, let's go get her. Now!" Bolin said. His heart soared, forgetting what Mako had said only moments before.

"Tenzin, this could be another trap. Remember the Equalist." Lin spoke softly.

"What else did the man say?" Tenzin asked, ignoring them both.

"He said he only just found out the location today." The man turned to Lin. "It's Monraq. He's somehow gained the trust of Tarrlok but remains loyal to you."

"And you're sure of this?" Lin narrowed her eyes at the metalbender before her.

"Yes."

"Why are we all just standing here? We have to go get Korra now before anything happens to her." Bolin tried to get their attention but Tenzin and Lin both ignored him, lost in thought. "If you don't turn this airship in the right direction right now, I'll leave and get her myself!"

Bolin emotions were a roller coaster. He was thrilled they had a new lead and wouldn't let anything slow them down. This was _Korra. _They had to find her.

"Bolin. Calm down." Mako went to his brother's side. "We have to think this through."

"No! There's no telling what that freak will do to her or what he's already done. We have to save her!" Bolin was yelling, close to tears.

"We can't just go in there without a plan, blasting fire and rock in every direction. We have to stay calm and level headed. What good are we to her if-" Mako broke off his question as if he didn't want to finish the question. "We'll save her. I promise."

"Mako's right." Tenzin interjected. "We need to plan this out. We will save Korra." He turned to the metalbender. "Now, what else did Monraq say about this place. We need to know everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tarrlok, I'm warning you." Korra's voice remained strong despite the ever present fear inside of her.

"And what will the Avatar do? Hmmm?" Tarrlok asked as he started to softly kiss her throat. He was standing behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist holding her body against his. The other hand was holding her head to the side.

"You know what I'm capable of." She tried to threaten him.

"That is correct. I do know what you're capable of. Which would be nothing at the moment seeing as you have no elements to bend and you're too weak to inflict any harm to me."

Korra closed her eyes willing this to all be a terrible dream.

…

Amon could sense her. He could sense her just like he had the day she first arrived in Republic City. Or the night he could sense her in the crowd at The Rally. He could always sense her. The closer she was, the strong the feeling. Most days it was just a dull buzz in the back of his mind. But now, now it was strong. He could sense her in his bones. He could feel her fear. Amon knew he had to hurry but there were so many guards. They were everywhere, making it difficult to silently sneak past them.

…

"Why resist me, Korra?" Tarrlok had released her only for a moment so he could remove his shirt and strip Korra down to her undergarments.

The feeling of flesh touching flesh made Korra sick. But she didn't move. She didn't even flinch. She refused to speak even a single word. Korra knew he wanted her to fight him. She refused to give him what he wanted even though her body begged her to fight him. To kill him.

His hands traveled up her waist to cup both her breast. She felt something harden as it pressed into her lower back. Korra fought the tears. She fought the urge to scream.

She tried to think of something else. She thought of hanging out with Mako and Bolin after practice instead of Tarrlok's breath on the neck. She thought of Tenzin and his patience with her instead of the hand moving down her bare waist and continuing to lower. She thought of cuddling with Naga on a cool Summer's night instead of Tarrlok starting to slowly remove the little clothing she still wore.

…

Amon found himself looking down into a large, dark room. It was difficult to see. He guessed it was an old factory or training facility. He was on a metal walkway that he assumed circled the sides of the room it looked down at. He couldn't see anyone but he could sense her. She was here, he knew it. Below the fear, he sensed her hopelessness. He prayed he wasn't too late.

…

"Can this airship not move any faster?" Bolin yelled suddenly.

"Bolin, calm down." Mako said. But he agreed with his brother. If felt like they were moving entirely too slow. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something terrible had or was going to happen to Korra.

…

"Feel free to beg Avatar. Although it won't do you any good. I told you I would break you." Tarrlok removed the rest of his clothing as he walked towards her.

Korra could feel his presence approaching her as she hung there, bare. She still refused to speak. She promised herself that no matter how much it hurt, she would not cry out. No tears would be shed for this evil man.

She felt Tarrlok brace himself at her entrance. Korra had never been with another man. Did he know that?

_This doesn't count. This isn't by choice. It doesn't count._

Korra had always imagined her first time being with someone she loved and who loved her in return.

_This doesn't count. This isn't by choice. It doesn't count._

She repeated the words in her head like a chant, willing the nightmare away.

"And so the mighty Avatar falls." Tarrlok growled as he took her.

…

_I'm too late. _

Amon frantically ran until he heard them. Well, he heard the bloodbender at least, grunting like an animal. If he wasn't able to sense her, he wouldn't have known Korra was even there. She was so silent.

Amon jumped the ten feet to the ground. Tarrlok was too distracted to hear him.

…

"There it is." Lin pointed ahead to the large abandoned building. "Lower us to the ground. We'll come at them from the East."

Clouds in the sky covered the moon's light. It was almost too dark to make it out.

"We're ready." Mako lit a small fire in his hands. His brother stood next to him, tense.

"Remember the plan." Tenzin said.

…

Amon attacked Tarrlok from his right.

He hit him in just the right chi points to temporarily block his bending. But Tarrlok was a fighter. He tried to hit Amon back but he was off balance. Amon quickly sent him to his knees. He placed his thumb in the middle of his forehead and concentrated.

Tarrlok went limp.

"Who's there?" Amon heard her voice. Her beautiful but terrified voice.

He didn't answer her in fear that she would recognize his voice. He released her from the chains and handed her the clothes laying on the ground. He was thankful it was dark. He didn't want to see her like that. He didn't have the right.

"Who are you?" Korra voice was filled with fear.

But sill Amon wouldn't speak. If she discovered it was him, she would be petrified.

Suddenly, he could hear it. The sound of people running through the hallways. He heard shouts. The guards must have found out something had happened. He grabbed the Avatar's hands and dragged her along with him as he ran in the opposite direction.

Amon was surprised she didn't fight back. Perhaps that should worry him but he didn't have time to consider the possibilities.

…

Lin and her men entered into the room first. "Mako, light." She order.

Mako lit a small fire in his hand and allowed it to grow slightly as they walked through the silent room. All were tense, expecting Tarrlok or more of his men to jump out and attack.

"What's that over there?" Bolin asked pointing to a dark shape in the corner on the other side of the room.

The group slowly approached. They saw chains hanging down from the ceiling and Tarrlok, naked, laying beneath them.

"I- I don't understand. Did she escape?" Bolin asked.

No one answered.

Tenzin approached Tarrlok slowly.

"Careful." Lin cautioned.

Tarrlok jumped and lashed out as he were trying to bend water at them. Tenzin stepped back and braced himself to counterattack. But instead he watched as Tarrlok looked at his hands, confused.

"I can't bend!" He cried.

Mako ran forward and held the fire close to Tarrlok's face. "Where is she?' He yelled.

"Mako! Stop." Tenzin warned.

"I said, where is she?" Mako blasted a warning shot of fire close to Tarrlok's ear, close enough to burn bits of his hair.

"I can't bend!" Tarrlok ignored the question. "I can't bend!" Again, Tarrlok tired to bend water at them without success.

"Tenzin?" Lin turned to him. "Do you realize what this means?"

Tenzin nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"What?" Bolin asked. "What does this mean?" No one answered. But no one needed to. Bolin knew the answer but refused to believe it.

"No!" Mako cried out as he sent a blast of fire towards the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra awoke to sunshine streaming through the trees above her. Naga had wrapped her body protectively around Korra. A rich scent filled her lungs.

_Food._

A small bowl sat only a foot away from her. It smelled like veggie stew and it was still steaming. Korra looked around unsure. When she didn't see anyone, she slowly approached the bowl carefully. She picked it up as if picking up an Equalist's explosive device.

Her stomach was begging her to just eat it. She tried to think of reason why she shouldn't, someone could have poisoned it. But her stomach won the battle and soon she was scarfing it down.

Naga whined and gave Korra a pleading look.

"Oh, alright girl. Here." Korra said as she gave her the last few bites. It wasn't enough to fill either one of them up but it would do for now.

…

Amon watched the Avatar from his hiding place. He wanted to go and talk to her but he was afraid of her reaction. He didn't want to frighten the poor girl anymore.

Amon _afraid_? Strange. Such an odd emotion. His father would tell him that such an emotion was to be ignored. He needed to get angry, get mad at the people who deserved it. Benders. Make them be afraid.

But what would his mother say?

…

"Well, Naga, I don't suppose you know where we are?" Korra asked as she rubbed the spot between Naga's eyes that she knew she loved.

Naga lifted her nose up in the air as if she smelled something. She turned her head towards whatever it was.

"What is it Naga?" Korra looked in the same direction but didn't see anything. She narrowed her eyes. Her muscles tensed. After all she had been through the past couple of days, she didn't even trust her own shadow.

But Naga didn't seem worried. Just excited. She wagged her tail but didn't move from her Master's side.

…

Amon watched the Avatar as she tried to see what Naga was looking at. He stared at her as she stared in his direction. How would she react when she discovered that he had been the one to save her?

Amon thought about removing his mask. Maybe she wouldn't be as afraid if she didn't see the mask that had become a symbol of The Revolution. But he realized that his true face was even more terrifying. The scars were symbols of hatred.

Korra started to walk forward, taking each step slowly. Naga took it as permission to run ahead and greet the person she could smell.

"Naga stop!"

But it was to late. She ran behind the grouping of trees that hid Amon from view.

Amon rubbed the soft spot between her eyes as she licked his mask.

Korra ran up behind Naga, who hid Amon from view.

"Who-Who are you?" Korra asked. "Are you the man who saved me?"

Amon didn't answer. A tense silence filled the air between them. His heart was racing.

Korra stayed where she was, waiting.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice soft.

Amon stood still. He hardly breathed waiting for the moment she took that final step around Naga and saw him.

"Um," Korra began as she tugged on one of her side ponytails. "Well, Naga seems to like you." She finished lamely.

Still Amon didn't speak, knowing his voice would betray him. He wanted to prolong the inevitable as long as he could. Amon watched Korra's feet, the only part of her visible to him, as she shuffled her weight back and forth.

"Look, I'm really thankful that you helped me out back there, but, could you, ya know, just point me in the right direction or something? I don't want to be any more of a bother." Her feet continued the awkward dance.

After more silence, Korra planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Okay, pal, enough with the silent treatment. Do you want something in return for helping me? Because I'm sure Tenzin will gladly give you whatever it is. Let's just get out of the forests and go see him."

Amon cleared his throat. At the sound, Korra took a step back as if surprised.

"I don't think Councilman Tenzin would be too pleased to see me." Amon replied in a low voice.

Amon sensed her body tense in response to his voice. He could almost hear the wheel turning in her head as she made the connections.

Before either of the could speak, Naga sat down, tail wagging. Suddenly, Amon found himself staring into those blue eyes. He expected to see a fire in them but all he saw was fear.

"We won't stop searching for her." Tenzin said to Mako. They were back in the airship heading towards Republic City.

"I know." Mako answered. He was exhausted. They had searched through the night, checking behind every door in the building and every tree within a mile of the warehouse. But there was no sign of any Equalists, Amon, or Korra.

"Don't lose hope. We know she's alive."

"Do we?" Mako turned away from Tenzin's piercing gaze.

Tenzin placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Yes. Amon won't kill her."

"No, he won't" Mako said, defeated. "Not yet. He's saving her for last."


	6. Chapter 6

Korra held a ball of flame in each hand. She glared at the masked man standing before her.

"Hello, Avatar." He spoke in an even tone, the one she had heard in her nightmares.

"What do you want?" Korra said through her teeth.

"To talk."

Neither moved. Korra didn't trust him even though he stood with his hands raised as if to say he meant her no harm.

"What do you really want? To take away my bending?"

"If I wanted to do that, you wouldn't be holding those flames at the current moment." Amon placed his hand on Naga as he stepped to her side. "And if I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead young Avatar. Ask yourself this: why would I have rescued you if I only wanted to harm you? That bloodbender seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that himself."

Korra glanced at the hand resting on her polar bear dog and then looked back at Amon. Confusion set in. Naga wouldn't have allowed any threat near her. Why had Amon rescued her? Unless he had killed the real person who saved her.

"Where is he?"

"The bloodbender?"

"No. The man who really rescued me. What did you do to him?" Korra stepped forward.

"This may be difficult for you to understand, Avatar. But, I am the man who saved you."

Amon watched her with a steady gaze. Korra didn't want to admit that the only logical conclusion was Amon had saved her. That was the problem. It didn't make any _logical_ sense.

Naga remained next to Amon. She seemed comfortable sitting by the leader of The Revolution.

"Talk about what?" Korra asked as she lowered her hands, putting out the flames.

…

"We'll have to start from scratch." Lin spoke to her men. "What we do know is that Amon took Tarrlok's bending. It is very likely he also captured the Avatar in the process. There have been rumors of another Rally. We don't know the time or place but there's a possibility he will take the Avatar there."

Mako and Bolin stood in the back of the room listening.

"This meeting is pointless." Bolin whispered so as not to be overheard. "I want to be out there, searching. I'll take every building apart brick by brick if I have to."

"Yeah, me too, bro." Mako leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't we? Forget Lin and her metal benders! Let's just go find Korra ourselves."

Mako thought for a moment. "Okay. We'll leave tonight."

…

"I thought you wanted to talk. So talk." Korra looked over at Amon who was sitting across the fire from her.

The sun was starting to set as the two sat by the fire Korra had started, eating the food Amon had prepared. Naga lay with her head next to Korra as she watched Amon eat his fish. Occasionally, Amon would throw her a piece much to Korra's surprise. Each time she would watch the fish fly the few feet before landing in Naga's open mouth and then her eyes went right back to watch the man.

Amon continued to eat, ignoring Korra.

"Hey," Amon looked up at Korra's voice. "Start talking. Now."

"What would you like to know, young Avatar?" Amon's voice was deep and soothing. Korra tried to ignore how it affected her. She ignored the chills it sent up her spine.

"What did you do to Tarrlok?"

"I took away his bending." Amon answered casually as he tossed Naga another bite of fish.

"Why did you do that?" Korra asked as she watch the fish fly through the air.

"Because he hurt you."

At that answer, Korra grew silent. The answer didn't make sense. All it did was cause more questions to come to Korra's mind. Why did Amon care if Tarrlok hurt her? Didn't Amon want to hurt Korra himself? Maybe Amon was upset that Tarrlok had beat him to the punch.

"Why did you save me?"

Amon didn't answer. Instead he took a drink from a small wooden cup.

"Amon," Korra tested the name after a few minutes of silence went by. "Why did you save me?"

"That's all for today, young Avatar. You should get some rest. I'll keep an eye out." And with that being said, Amon stood up and walked away leaving Korra sitting in the glow of the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra lay awake staring up at the clouded night sky. She had let the fire die out; Naga was warm enough to keep her from feeling cold. Snow fell around them but the heat radiating from Naga caused the flakes to melt before they could reach either of them.

Amon was somewhere nearby. Korra didn't know where, but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping while she could still feel his presence. She could feel his intense gaze watching her. Her thoughts started to wonder, imaging his eyes and hearing that voice.

"Ugh!" Korra suddenly jumped up, causing Naga to wake up and look at her. "That's it. Naga, come on. We're leaving.

And then he was there. _Right there._

"And where do you plan on going, young Avatar?" Amon was inches from Korra's face, that stupid mask grinning down at her.

"I'm going back to Republic City." Korra crossed her arms.

There was an energy passing between the two, like a current connecting them. Neither one of them reacted although both were shocked.

"It's not safe." Amon stated after allowing Korra to glare at him for a few more moments.

"I'm pretty sure I'm safer there then out here with the leader of The Revolution."

Amon chuckled. It sent a chill down Korra's spine. "There are more dangerous things there than me."

"Ha! Please." Korra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've lived in Republic City long enough to see the bad and it doesn't scare me."

"Do I scare you?" Amon took a step towards her.

…

"You ready?" Mako asked Bolin. It was exactly midnight as the two brothers prepared to hunt down Equalists.

Bolin didn't answer. He sent a look at his brother that screamed he was prepared.

"Let's go." Mako said.

The two left Lin's house where they had been hiding out. Although Tarrlok had been arrested, his men were still after the brothers. The men remained faithful to their fallen leader.

The clouds provided them with extra coverage as they made their way through back allies.

"We'll start where we saw the Equalists take you." Mako began. "Hopefully we'll pick up some kind of trail that will lead us to them."

"And what then?" A low voice asked from the shadows.

The brothers tensed and prepared to bend their elements in defense.

"Oh relax." Lin said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing out here? How did you find us?" Bolin asked.

"I figured you two would pull something like this. But, honestly, how far did you think you would get?" Lin asked.

Mako and Bolin looked away. They felt as if they were being lectured by a parent.

"You find Amon and his Equalists. Then what?"

…

Korra narrowed her eyes at Amon. Her heart was racing; he could hear it pounding even though she pretended he didn't frighten her.

Both stood there in silence, the energy between them increasing.

"No." Korra lied.

Amon smiled even though she couldn't see his face. He took another step towards the Avatar.

"There's a thing called personal space." Korra shoved Amon away.

Amon stepped back. Not because she had pushed him, but because the moment her hands touched his chest he felt as if he had been shocked. His eyes widen. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before.

If Korra had felt it, she didn't act like it. She still had that stubborn look on her face. The same look she had had since she'd gotten over the shock of seeing Amon out here with her.

"Let's go Naga." Korra sent one last glare in Amon's direction before turning and walking away.

Naga didn't follow her. It took Korra a few seconds to realize this. She paused and turned to her pet.

"Naga. Come."

Naga was sitting next to Amon as she looked at Korra. She looked like a little pup begging.

"It would appear as if your polar bear dog does not want to leave." Amon said, not bothering to hid the smile from his voice.

Korra starred daggers at him. "Naga. Come on. We are going home. Now."

Naga whined, glancing at Amon.

"I think you and I have some more to discuss, young Avatar. Why don't you prepare us another fire and I'll prepare the food. Hm?" Amon bit back a laugh at the look on the Avatar's face. He felt so strange around this girl. She brought out the lighter side in him. He was always so angry, yelling at his men, or yelling at people in a crowd. This change of pace was… nice.

"You had better give me some answers this time." Korra threatened. But she walked over to where the old fire had been to start a new one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Any word from Amon?" An Equalist asked the Lieutenant.

"No." He answered.

The Lieutenant was tired of the men asking him those question. Didn't they know he could handle this? He was their leader for the time being. Besides, he was the one who pushed Amon, made sure Amon made public announcements or appearances. He orchestrated all the Rallies. He wrote the speeches because Amon's never sounded angry enough. Why did the men question him?

_I hope Amon never returns_.

"What are we going to do about the Avatar? They're saying we took her." Another Equalist asked.

The Lieutenant growled in the man's direction. "Let them think that. Let them fear us even more. Let them fear what we will do to her. Let her be an example."

"But- But Amon said-"

"Shut up!" The Lieutenant lashed out at the man hitting him across his masked face with his gloved hand. "Amon is not here. You listen to me!"

…

"Ask away, young Avatar."

Amon and Korra were sitting across the fire from each other. The sun was just starting to come up. The dull, gray light started to show just above the tree tops.

Korra took a bite of her fish. Although she would never admit it, Amon made the most amazing fish she had ever tasted. She tried not to eat it all in one bite. Instead, she followed his example, taking small bites. She found herself fascinated with how Amon ate. He sat perfectly poised, the fish held tenderly in one hand. The other hand easily tore off small pieces of fish that he would then slip through the slit in his mask.

For some reason, Korra secretly wished he would have to remove his mask to eat or drink or even just because the mask was uncomfortable. But not once did Amon take it off, much to Korra's disappointment. She wanted to see his face but was too afraid to ask.

"You said Republic City wasn't safe." Korra started to pick at the few bites left of her fish.

"Yes." Amon gave Naga the rest of his fish. Korra watched, fascinated. She still couldn't bring herself to accept that Naga trusted Amon. Naga was a very intelligent creature. How had Amon won her over?

"What threatens it?" Korra looked up at Amon, meeting his gaze across the small fire.

"Tarrlok's men remain faithful to him. They await your return so that they may punish you." Amon picked up the wooden cup and carefully took a drink of water. Korra watched him before she responded.

"Why do they want to punish me?"

"Because you stopped them from the thing they wanted most. Control of Republic City."

"Where is-" Korra almost choked on the name. "Where is Tarrlok?"

Korra was startled to see Amon tense at the name. He carefully placed the cup of water down before balling his hands into fists.

"I do not know where the former bloodbender is." Amon voice was guarded.

"What about the Equalists?" Korra whispered.

"What about them?"

"Where are they? Do they know where you are? Do they know that you helped me? Are they still attacking Republic City? Were they there that night? I heard shouts so they had to have been there. Are they here with us?" Korra had to stop herself before she went any further. She was breathless by the time she had finished asking the questions.

Amon chuckled sending a chill down Korra's spine. "No. They are not here. And they do not know that I am here."

"Are they attacking the city?" Korra asked again.

"No." Amon paused looking at the Avatar as if trying to decide how to continue. "The men grow restless. I've been gone for a few days which has put certain plans on hold."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "What plans?"

"That is a question I will not answer."

…

"As you can see here, these tunnels run underneath most of the city." Lin was pointing at a map laying on the table in front of her, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin. "Based on what you two have told us about the night they took Bolin, we can guess that the main entrance will be here." Lin moved her finger over to the place where a large drain was located toward the center of the city. "At least it's a place to start. I'll prepare my men. We'll leave in two hours. Be ready."

Mako and Bolin left and went up to the rooftop of Lin's home.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Bolin looked at his brother.

Mako placed a reassuring hand on Bolin's shoulder. "I know we'll find her."

The two sat in awkward silence.

"What do you think happened to Asami?" Bolin spoke up.

"What?" Mako was taken off guard. He didn't want to talk or even think about his confused feelings. It seemed wrong given the circumstances.

"Do you think she really escaped?"

"I don't know." Mako dropped his head into his hands. "Maybe."

"But wouldn't she have come back for you? For us?"

"I don't know, Bolin."

"I just think it's odd. You've been freaking out over Korra and yet you haven't even thought about Asami?"

"Look," Mako yelled. "I don't know! I don't know what to think! Can we just find Korra before Amon takes her bending and then worry about Asami?"

Bolin narrowed his eyes in anger. "I was just asking. You need to cool off." And with that he got up and left Mako steaming.

…

"Tell the men you've heard from Amon. Tell them he said we're going to go forward with the plan. Soon."

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at statement. He did not like to take orders. "But how will we proceed without Amon. He is the key to the plan."

"Do as I say!" The voice yelled from the shadows. "I will handle the details. You listen to me. You are not calling the shots around here. Amon _was_ the key. Now he is but a piece in the game. You _will_ tell the men and they _will_ be prepared when I make the command or it is _you_ I will come after."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay. So what question will you answer?" Korra visibly fumed.

"Ask and you'll see." Amon laughed to himself. He refused to admit just how much he enjoyed the young Avatar's company even if they were enemies.

"Why did you save me?" Korra asked again.

"We've gone over this."

"No, we haven't. You wouldn't answer the question." Korra was still holding onto the last few bites of her fish that had already grown cold. Naga followed the fish with her eyes as Korra waved it around while talking.

"I believe I told you I was saving you for last." Amon's lied through his teeth.

"I don't buy that for a second." Korra raised her voice. "Tarrlok wasn't going to kill me. Let alone take away my bending like you want to. So tell me the truth."

The two glared at each other for a few moments. The only sound was the crackling of the fire between them.

"Alright, young Avatar." Amon began. "The plans I talked of before, don't involve you being held captive by a bloodbender. It was an inconvenience."

"Then why are you here now?" Korra asked. It was obvious she didn't believe him.

"To talk. Like I said before."

"Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me the truth." Korra looked back down at the half eaten fish in her hand.

Amon glared at her. Why couldn't she just believe him? It would make this all so much simpler.

Korra cleared her throat. "You said before-" Korra looked away, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Yes?" Amon asked.

"You said before that you," Korra tried to clear her throat again. "That you took his bending away because he hurt me."

"I did say that." Amon wished she would just get to the point.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Amon narrowed his eyes. He was afraid of where she was going with this.

"I mean why because he hurt me? I figured your reason would be because he was a bender and you hate all benders."

"I don't hate all benders." Amon suddenly yelled causing Korra to jump. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I do not hate all benders." He repeated.

Korra eyes widened in fear.

Neither of them moved as Amon took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"I would have done more than take away his bending if I could have." Amon looked up at Korra. The two locked eyes, unable to look away. "I would have killed him for what he did to you."

"I- I need to go get some more water." Korra said as she stood and walked to the small stream that was only a few yards away. Naga started to whine as Amon watched her retreating form.

...

Korra ran her hands through the water feeling its cool touch fall between her fingers. She closed her eyes and only focused on the water. She blocked out everything else in her mind. She focused only on the present moment.

The sun was starting to rise. Its rays softly kissed her skin. Korra stripped down to her undergarments and waded into water. At it's deepest point it only came up to her waist. But that was enough. The water danced around her, soothing her.

Korra could feel Amon's presence nearby. She didn't care. A part of her knew that he was only close because he wanted to make sure she stayed safe.

The water felt magical. Korra didn't even bend it. She just enjoyed its touch on her skin.

Time passed but Korra payed it no attention. Finally she step out of the water and dressed herself. Naga had been waiting patiently for her. Korra gave her a hug before heading back to where the fire had been. The flames had already died out. Korra added some more wood and lit them on fire with a small flame she started in the palm of her hand.

Amon was hidden but close by; Korra could feel him.

"Come here, Naga." Korra spoke softly. Naga walked over to her master and sat down in front of her. Korra hugged Naga around the neck, hiding her face in the soft white fur.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. All the pain rose to the surface as Korra burst into tears. She didn't care that Amon was near and could probably hear her. Her whole body shook against Naga as tears poured down her face.

Naga whined with her. When her master was in pain, so was she.

...

Amon stepped out from the shadows. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort the young Avatar but didn't know how.

"Just do it." Korra said.

Amon was taken aback. He didn't realize she had know he was standing there.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Take away my bending. I don't care anymore. What's the point in dragging this out. I'm never going to be weaker than I am right now. So what are you waiting for?" Korra turned away from Naga as she wiped away her tears. She stood and faced Amon. The sun shone from behind his form, causing his face to be completely unreadable.

Amon took a few steps towards her and stopped.

Korra's heart started to beat faster, waiting for his move.

Amon was quick. _Damn_ his was fast. Suddenly, his masked face was nose to nose with hers.

"Is that really what you think I want?"

Korra didn't dare breath.

"Oh, young Avatar, how wrong you are." Amon voice was only a whisper.

Korra couldn't help herself, she started to shake. Amon grabbed her wrists and held her arms to her side. Korra's eyes widen. "I told you once that I would have already taken away your bending if that was my plan."

"Then what do you want from me?" Korra asked.

The two stood starring at each other for what felt like hours.

Amon released her quickly as if her touch burned him and turned away from her.

"Get some sleep, young Avatar."

"No." Korra's surprised them both with how loud and hard her voice was.

Amon turned back towards her, waiting.

"Answer me." Korra's instinct wanted her to form balls of flames in each hand, but she knew such a thing would only push Amon further away from her.

"Rest and we will talk more when you wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

Korra awoke to Naga licking her face. The smell of cooking fish filled the air.

"Naga didn't want to eat without you." Amon stated.

Korra sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Here. Eat." He commanded as the handed her the fish.

For a brief moment their hands touch. Again the shock of electricity passed between them. Korra looked into his eyes to see if he had felt it. But his eyes betrayed no emotion.

The two started to eat in silence. Korra was dying to ask more questions but she couldn't bring herself to speak up first.

"No questions, young Avatar?" Amon asked.

"Why do you keep calling me 'young Avatar'? I have a real name." The question came out before Korra could stop it.

Amon chuckled. "You are the Avatar and you are young. Correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "If I were to call you by your name, that would be too personal. I don't get personally involved with my enemies."

"Ha!" Korra burst out, startling Naga next to her. "I'm sorry. You don't get 'personally involved,'" Korra made the quotes in the air, "with your enemies? Then what to you call this?" She gestured to the two of them sitting across from each other.

"I told you why I saved you. How many times shall we go over this?" Amon's voice was low, like a warning.

_Good. I'm pissing him off. _Korra thought smugly.

"You told me a pack of lies!"

Naga whined from where she sat between the two of them.

Both sat there, fuming. Korra only wanted the truth but Amon wasn't giving it to her.

"There is much more to this situation then meets the eye, young Avatar. You wouldn't understand." Amon replied in a softer voice.

"Try me." She crossed her arms and glared at his stupid mask.

"Perhaps another time." Amon took a bite of his fish.

"No. I've had enough of you pushing off my questions. You claimed you wanted to talk. Give me answers. Now."

Amon remained silent.

…

"Are the men ready?" The voice asked the Lieutenant.

The leader was cocky, pushing the Lieutenant around and making demands. But what choice did he have? The Lieutenant wasn't as powerful. He'd never be able to command the Equalists himself. That much was obvious.

"Yes. They await your command." He narrowed his eyes in the darkness.

The Lieutenant may not have been powerful enough to command an army but he wasn't about to throw away all they had fought for.

"Good."

…

"Here we are." Lin whispered. The sun was just starting to set as the group stood in front of the drain's entrance. "Remember the plan."

Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Lin all nodded to each other. It was now or never.

…

"You should eat that fish before it grows cold." Amon nodded at the whole fish still in Korra's hand. He had already eaten half of his own. This time, he had made sure to make Naga her own.

Korra continued to glare at him. He knew she wanted answers; that girl could be so stubborn.

"If I agree to talk, will you eat?" Amon asked.

Korra took a small bite to show her agreement.

Again, Amon sighed, defeated. "Where shall I began?" He asked himself. "From the very first day you came to Republic City, I knew you would be my downfall. I don't mean the downfall of The Revulotion."

The fire between them caused Korra's eyes to glow as she watched him, fascinated.

"Since that first day, I have always been," he paused, trying to think of the best way to explain. "aware of you."

"You're not eating." Amon pointed to the fish.

Korra quickly took another bite, without saying a word.

"We have a connection. You and I, young Avatar. We were meant to meet. Destiny has insured that our paths cross. As I said, I am always aware of you, of your presence. That night at the Rally, I could feel you there."

Korra took another small bite as she watched Amon. He could see the questions burning in her eyes but she'd keep her promise to him.

"And when I saved you from Tarrlok, the only reason I could find you was because I could _feel_ you."

Amon stood and came to kneel in front of the Avatar.

"Do you feel it?" He whispered. "Do you feel that energy between us? That invisible current connecting the two of us?" Amon reached his hand out towards Korra. He couldn't breath,unsure of how she would react. "And when our skin touches," he placed his palm on her cheek causing the shock to pass between the two. "Do you feel that?" He asked her, his voice hardly a whisper.

They stared at each other. Korra still held the forgotten fish in her hand. She dropped it to the ground as she reached both hands up towards his masked face. She placed her hands on either side of the mask. She slowly started to lift it as if testing to see Amon's reaction.

He froze. This was it. The point of no return. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment she would see his face and cry out in fear.

…

The group made their way down the dark tunnel. No sound could be heard. It was as if the darkness swallowed every sound whole. Mako lit a flame to help them see but there wasn't even anything to see. All was black.

…

"Lieutenant."

"Yes?"

"We have company." The voice spoke from the dark corner of the room. "Go welcome them."

…

Korra's whole body started to shake with anticipation. She never looked away from Amon, even when he closed his eyes. Korra removed the mask and placed it to the ground.

Amon's face was horribly scarred. One scar started in the middle of his right eyebrow and ran down to his jaw. Another scar cut into the top of his lip on the left. The whole left side of his face looked as if the firebender had held a flame there. The scars held stories of pain and hatred.

But Amon was beautiful. His lips were perfect apart from the small scar. They were a light pink and full. And his eyes. Spirits, those eyes! It was as if the mask had dulled them. They were a dark brown, almost black, with flecks of gold, like fire.

Korra traced the scars with her light fingers. Amon grabbed her wrist causing her fingers to stop.

"Korra." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that noise?" Lin stopped in mid step. The rest paused as well.

The silence was deafening.

"There it was again!" Lin whispered.

They could all hear it now. It was a buzzing, like electricity. But there was something else just beneath it. The sound of hushed foot falls.

"Quick, follow me." Lin led the group to the entrance of another tunnel off to the side where they waited.

…

"Korra." Amon whispered again.

The sound of her name falling from his lips was enough to send her blood ablaze with desire. Amon was so close Korra could feel his cool breath on her own lips.

Blue ice met golden fire.

Korra's head buzzed with confusion.

_This is Amon!_

But, for reasons unknown, that name didn't hold as much fear as it had before. Perhaps it was because his mask lay on the ground, forgotten. Or maybe it was because Naga trusted Amon or because he had made her food and watched over her.

Korra wasn't afraid of Amon.

If she were honest with herself, she was the opposite. She was intrigued and fascinated by him. Korra wanted to _know_ Amon.

Korra froze as Amon slowly lowered his face towards her.

_But this is Amon!_ She thought again.

She shouldn't- no, she _couldn't_ want this.

The moment their lips met a fire ignited between them. Korra could feel it in her very bones. Her hands tangled in his hair as she held his head to hers.

All thoughts of doubt vanished.

Amon's lips were rough yet soft. He lit her on fire yet sent chills down her spine. There was pain and there was pleasure. Fear and Excitement.

Fire and Ice.

Yin and Yang.

Destiny had insured their paths would cross. Korra knew that now but she would never have imagined this.

No matter how strange it seemed, she could not deny this. _This_ was meant to be.

Korra could feel Amon trying desperately to hold back. But just like her, he couldn't. Amon released her wrists only to wrap his arms around her, crushing her body to his.

The flame grew stronger. Korra's head swam with desire. Amon's body against her's was rock hard but his arms held her gently. She could feel the power and strength he possessed. Amon didn't use it against her, didn't try to control her.

Dark memories flashed in her mind. Other hands holding her, trapping her. Other lips on hers as he used his power to control her.

Korra pulled away slightly, breaking off the kiss.

"Amon." She could barely breath, barely think. "I- I-" Korra couldn't even think of what it was she wanted to say.

He tried to kiss her again but Korra pushed him away.

"Wait." Korra looked away from Amon. She didn't want to see the way his face harden into an expressionless mask. "I- I just can't."

Amon didn't say anything. He had been expecting a rejection.

He released his hold on the Avatar and stood up.

"Wait." Korra reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain, young Avatar." He spat out the title as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The name was a slap in the face.

"Just listen." Korra wouldn't let go.

Amon ripped his arm from her weak grip. "No. Your reaction spoke for itself."

"You don't understand!" Korra yelled. "I listened to you now it's your turn." She stood up. Again, her instinct told her to bend flames in her palms. But she held back. Bending was not an option.

Amon didn't respond. Instead he turned and started to walk away quickly.

Korra grabbed his mask that was laying at her feet and threw it. Her aim was spot on. It hit directly in the middle of his back. In seconds he had turned, caught the mask, and was in her face. He didn't speak a word. His eyes glared down out her. Korra was unable to speak out of shock. No matter how many times she saw him move, really_ move_, it always took her by surprise.

Korra collected herself and crossed her arms in defiance. "Well, are you going to listen now?"

Amon took deep breaths, trying to cool his anger. He drop his shoulders in defeat.

"Good. Now you make some more of that fish and I'll relight the fire." Korra bit back a smile.

…

"This was not part of the plan." Bolin whispered to the others. "They weren't suppose to know we were even here."

"Quiet!" Lin hushed him.

"Just stay together and we'll be fine." Tenzin tried to reassure the brothers.

The group of Equalists grew closer.

This was it. The point of no return.

But nothing they could have done would have prepared them for what awaited in the shadows.

…

"I'm waiting." Amon stated as Korra started on her second fish.

"Eat." She commanded. "And then I'll began."

Amon wanted to wipe that smug look right off her face. He knew she was only doing this to get back at him. But he took a bite anyways.

Korra cleared her throat and looked down awkwardly. "Um. Okay. Well," she tried to began. She rubbed the back of her neck as if trying to think of a good way to explain what had happened before.

Amon watched her as she sat there thinking. The air around them became tense. He knew this was going to be serious. He knew it was going to be difficult for her. And he wouldn't push her.

"When you saved me from-" Korra's voice caught on his name. "Tarrlok," she looked down at her hands. "you were too late." She looked up at him to see if he understood.

His eyes held hers but betrayed no emotions.

"The whole time he held me captive, he kept saying that he was going to break me, that I deserved to be broken." Korra closed her eyes. "I think he- I think he succeeded. When you kissed me," Korra paused, waiting for a reaction from Amon. "All I could think of was his hands on me."

Amon's hands balled into fists. "Korra, listen to me. No one, and I mean _no one_, will ever hurt you like he did. I will kill any man who tries to harm you."

Korra's eyes started to water. "You don't understand! I couldn't stop him. I didn't have any control. I should have been able to stop him. This is all my fault." Korra burst into tears. She tried to hide her face with her hands but she couldn't stop the sobs from escaping. Her whole body shook.

Amon knew she had been holding this all in. His kiss had only brought the memories to the surface. His heart ached for the girl in front of him.

Amon closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. He expected her to push him away but instead she clung to him life a life raft as she sobbed into his chest.

…

They had failed. Equalists surrounded them. With nowhere to hide, the four of them knew this was it.

Lin lashed out with a metal rope from her wrist. She caught the closest Equalist, sending him flying back into the darkness.

Mako and Bolin fought as two parts of a whole. Both covered each other's back. An Equalists would lung for Bolin and Mako would send a blast of fire in his direction.

But it was no good.

Tenzin blew two Equalists back only for them to be replace with three more.

It was only a matter of time before they were completely overrun.


	12. Chapter 12

They were surrounded.

The Equalists took down Lin first. Nine of them ambushed her, electrocuting her and then tying her up. Tenzin rushed forward in her defense causing him to be off guard for three of the Equalist that took him down from behind.

Bolin and Mako soon followed.

The Equalists gathered them together and circled around them.

The Lieutenant walked up to his men.

"Nicely down. Gather the wounded and send them to the medical wing. Bring these four to my quarters. Make sure to chi block their bending when they wake up. I will not risk them escaping."

….

"Korra. I'm so sorry." Amon whispered. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I should have known," he paused. "I should have known how this would have affected you." Amon still held the Avatar in his arms. It felt natural. Her head fit perfectly under his as his head rested on hers.

She was silently crying into his chest.

"What are we doing?" She asked, pulling back.

"What do you mean?" Amon watched as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I mean why are we here? Together? What happens when we return to Republic City?" Korra's eyes were an even deeper ocean as Amon stared into them.

"What do you want to happen?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. Your men will expect your return. The people will expect me to protect them from you. I'm the Avatar. That's my job. You're the leader of The Revelation." Korra's voice travelled off.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Amon kept his voice low and even. He would never admit what he hoped for. He was not a fool.

"But what other way is there?" Korra searched his eyes but they held no answers. "The council is demanding you pay for your crimes." _I can't protect you from that._ She added to herself silently.

"If the council can catch me, then they can demand such things. Until then, I will not worry about it."

"But if they found out that I've spent days out here with you and I didn't bring you in-" Korra's voice broke off.

"What? What would the council do to their beloved Avatar. All you would have to do is tell them I forced you to stay out here and then you escaped." Amon stood quickly. He hated the very thought. He would never force her to do anything.

Amon turned away from Korra's questioning look. He faced the darkness of the trees seeking answers he would never find.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Amon." Korra whispered.

Amon lowered his head but didn't speak.

"But what about- about us? What happens when we return to Republic City?" Korra asked.

"_If_ we return." Amon said quietly.

"What?"

"_If_ we return. We don't have to go back, Korra." Amon turned to her. "We could just stay here."

….

"Lieutenant?" An Equalist spoke up from behind the Lieutenant. The rest of the Equalists had already returned to their posts leaving only a few behind to deal with the prisoners.

"What?" He yelled turning on him.

"There's a problem."

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" He growled through his teeth.

"Well, you see, we have orders from higher up. These four are going to her quarters. Not yours."

Suddenly, the Equalist attacked the Lieutenant lashing out with a metal rope from his glove.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "That's not possible." He gasped as the metal rope wrapped around him.

The Equalists stepped forward and removed his mask.

"Who- Who are you?" The Lieutenant asked. "Are you a," He paused trying to comprehend what was happening. "bender?"

The man laughed. "Yes, I am. And you are a fool."

"But how is that possible?" The Lieutenant asked. The other present Equalists surrounded the Lieutenant. "Are you all benders?"

"We're all metal benders, yes." The man answered. "We infiltrated your resistance awhile ago. We've been here through it all, waiting for the opportune moment to take over the resistance and lead your men."

"I don't understand. Why not end this before if you've been here the whole time?"

"End it? Why would we want to end it? Without you, there is no war. Without a war, a new power will not rise."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello, Mako." She spoke from the dark corner of the room. She smiled at the thought of him being shocked and confused. But he didn't even hear her.

Mako's hands were bound behind his back. She watched him frantically searching around him for escape route, ignoring her.

"That's no way to greet your girlfriend." Asami stepped forward into the small light from the lamp sitting on the bare floor. The room was completely empty aside from the lamp and the two of them.

"Asami?" He finally looked up at her, confusion setting in.

She had his full attention now. A smug grin spread across her face, she loved attention.

"Who else, honey?" She laughed, keeping her voice light just as she had when she had to be around him or the others.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't on your father's side. I thought you were on ours."

"I was on my own side!" Asami yelled in his face.

"So all of it was a lie?" Mako screamed. "But I was there when you turned on your father!"

"My father was a rich fool! He drove my mother away. It was his fault she died." Asami let out the anger she had been holding in all these years pretending to be the loving daughter. But no tears came. She was stronger than that.

"I don't understand." His voice forced her back to the present.

Asami hated the stupid boy in front of her. She hated how selfish he was. She hated that she had to pretend to even like him.

"Maybe this will help."

Asami raised her gloved hand. She pointed her fist at Mako and sent a metal rope flying towards his face. The metal cut into his right cheek. Mako cried out in pain.

"I'm a bender. But I was what you would call a late bloomer. The day I discovered my bending was the very day my mother died at the hands of a firebender. From that day on my father hated all benders." Asami's voice didn't betray any emotion. Years of lying had perfected her acting abilities.

"So, I kept my bending a secret. I met a metal bender a couple years ago, he taught me everything I know today. Do you see where this story is going?" Asami turned to look at Mako.

He sat in silence, too shocked to speak.

"I loved him." Asami lowered her voice. "We were going to get married. I knew my father would hate him but I decided that didn't matter. We would run away together if we had to. But do you know what happened?"

Asami lunged at him, slapping him across the face. "Answer me! Do you know what happened to him?" She repeated.

Mako shook his head.

"Amon took away his bending." She didn't bother telling him the rest. Without his bending, her love had become depressed, lost all hope, and eventually killed himself.

Asami lowered her head and turned away from Mako.

"Then why are you here? Why are you fighting along side them?" Mako asked.

"What?" Asami turned. She had forgotten he was even there. "Have you not heard anything I just said? I'm not fighting along side them, you fool! They are all but pawns in my plan."

"And, what is that? What's your big plan?" Mako spat.

An evil smile spread across Asami's face. "Wait and see."

….

"You know I can't stay here." Korra said.

Amon turned away from her. He knew she was right but hated to admit it even to himself.

"Republic City needs me. If your men go through with the plans you've made, I have to be there to protect my people."

"Your people need more than protection from the Equalists." Amon muttered as he looked up at the clear night sky.

"What do you mean?" Korra took a few steps towards him.

"I told you once that there are more dangerous things out there than me." Amon turned to look at the young Avatar standing before him.

He was going to have to let her go. He realized that now. She wouldn't stay with him. Why had he even thought she might? Korra loved Republic City. She loved the people, she loved the arena and pro bending. She loved the music. She loved the night life. She loved the island. She loved those airbending children. Korra was in love with Republic City not him.

He knew all of this. Amon had watched from a distance. The Avatar fascinated him.

Korra didn't speak. He knew she was waiting for him to continue.

"You're right. Republic City does need you, young Avatar. Things, things you can not began to imagine, are unfolding quickly. People will get hurt, benders and non benders alike."

Amon reached down and picked his mask up from the ground and replaced it over his face.

...

"Amon." Korra didn't know what to say. She wanted to say she would rather stay here with him. They had just began to get to know one another but she felt as if they had known each other for years. The connection between them was undeniable. The electrical current they shared grew stronger each day.

Korra wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to share stories with him. She wanted to sit next to him as they cooked fish over the fire. She wanted to stay here and watch as he secretly gave Naga extra bits of fish when he thought Korra wasn't looking. She wanted to stay and get to know the mysterious man behind the mask.

But Korra didn't say anything. What she wanted didn't matter.

"We'll leave in the morning after you've had some rest."

Korra cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know about you but I could go for some more fish. I'm starving." She lied.

"You start the fire and I'll get the fish." Amon responded.

….

"Where do you think they took him?" Bolin's voice came from the other side of the dark cell.

"I don't know." Tenzin sighed.

Lin sat in the corner of the cell by herself. She had failed. She had failed the brothers, the Avatar, Tenzin, and her men. She ignored the two talking. Instead she focused on the metal around her. They claimed it was pure, with nothing in it that she could bend, but maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could find something, anything, to get them out of here.

Just then the thick door to their cell flew open blinding them all with the sudden light. A figure was forced inside before the door slammed shut.

"Mako?" Bolin asked cautiously.

"Don't touch me!" A voice growled.

Lin stood, listening. The voice was familiar to her. She had heard it before but only just once or twice.

"Who are you?" Tenzin asked with concern in his voice.

"He's Amon's right hand man." Lin answered before the Lieutenant could respond. "Why are you in here?"

"It's none of your concern!" The Lieutenant yelled in her direction.

"Well, it would appear that you are no longer in charge around here." Lin said with a smug voice.

...

The Lieutenant didn't respond. When he got out of here, he would be sure these disgusting benders were on the top of his list to destroy.

"Where's my brother?" Bolin demanded.

The Lieutenant continued to ignore them.

"Lieutenant, listen to me. We should to put our differences aside and help each other out of here." Lin offered.

"You would help me?" The lieutenant asked, disbelief painting his tone.

"Tell us where your men took the firebender and where they're hiding the Avatar and we'll help you out of here." Lin answered.

"Ha! You fools! We never even had the Avatar!"

"What?" Tenzin yelled "Then- then where is she?"

"How should I know?" The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. He was starting to give up. What was the point? Amon had betrayed him. The men had betrayed him. And now he was stuck in a cell with benders.

"Because Amon captured the Avatar from Tarrlok after taking away his bending." Lin answered as she narrowed her eyes in the Equalist's direction.

"Amon has been gone for at least a week. I have no idea what he's been up to. He doesn't tell me when or where or even if he's leaving."

….

Korra and Amon both sat in silence. Naga had nodded off to sleep with her head resting on her large paws. The fire was slowly dying down but neither added more wood.

Korra looked up at the stars, she looked at the fire, the trees, the darkness, Naga sleeping, everywhere but at Amon. She could feel his eyes watching her as she sat there fidgeting.

"What's on your mind, young Avatar?" He spoke up causing Korra to jump.

"I was just thinking," she began.

"Yes?"

"You said you didn't hate all benders." Korra was having trouble getting to her point.

"I don't." Amon responded.

"But why did you get so upset when I said that? And, if you don't hate all benders then why are you leading the Equalists?" Korra looked at Amon trying to read his reaction through his mask.

He sighed.

"That is not an easy question to answer, young Avatar."

Korra tried to ignore the selfish side of her that want to lash out at him every time he called her that. She thought they were past the stupid formalities.

"My mother was a bender." Amon stated the sudden fact with no emotion.

Korra swallowed the gasp which tried to escape.

"An earthbender actually. But, my father hated benders. He had always been jealous. At least that's what I still believe to be true. My mother knew this about my father when they first met. She kept her bending a secret from him." Amon looked away from Korra's gaze. "She loved my father, loved him more than her bending. She chose him."

Amon sighed and dropped his hand into his hands. It looked as if the pain of the past was hanging on his shoulders.

Korra wanted to comfort him but was frozen in place, mesmerized by his voice and story.

"My father eventually found out. I thought he was going to kill her. But he didn't. Instead he beat her. He hit her every day, hoping to somehow beat the bending right out of her. She never raised a hand, or rock, in defense." Amon looked back up at Korra.

"From that day on, he preached to me about the evil of bending. When the firebender came to our farm, my father tried to fight him. The bender paralyzed him from the waist down. He took advantage of our farm, keeping all the profits for himself."

Amon gaze captured her own. She could see the anger and pain that swam in those golden eyes.

"One day, I asked my mother why my father allowed the firebender to continue. I asked her if it was the same reason she allowed my father to abuse her. She sat me down and said that my father sat by and did nothing because he was not strong enough to protect the ones he loved."

"She stood by and did nothing because she loved my father and I too much to leave. The next day she to tried to fight the firebender. But she hadn't practiced bending in so long. She was no match for him. My father died trying to save her. She died trying to protect me. And I lived because the firebender didn't have enough time to finish me off. He was in too much of a hurry to get out of there."

…

Amon looked away. He had never told a living soul the truth about his parents and here he was telling the Avatar of all people. But she was so easy to talk, so easy to be around. The more he talked, the stronger the electrical current felt between them.

"I wanted to honor my father. He died in such a terrible way."

Amon's voice grew dark. "Revenge is a funny thing. It causes people's judgement to be clouded. I was so obsessed with avenging my father's death that I started to forget about my mother. That she was a bender."

The ember in the fires glowed softly casting an eery glow on both of them.

"What would she think of me? Of what I've done? Sure my father would be proud but my mother?" Amon stopped talking. He had revealed too much.

"Your mother would still love you." Korra whispered.

"Would she?" Amon looked at her, golden fire searching blue oceans.

"Yes."

"You are wrong, young Avatar. No one could love a hideous monster like myself."


	14. Chapter 14

Korra couldn't sleep.

It had been only a few hours since her and Amon had talked but the conversation still replayed over and over in her mind. She wanted to go and comfort him. To say something, anything, that would be meaningful to him.

This couldn't be their last night out here together.

But Republic City needed her. She was the Avatar. It was her job. She had to put other people ahead of her selfish needs and wants.

….

Amon stood in the shadows, watching the Avatar. A few trees separated him from the clearing where they had made camp.

She lay resting against Naga, slowly rubbing her hand back and forth in the white fur as if in deep thought. She should be getting rest if she planned to leave in the morning. It didn't matter what Amon said to her though, she was too stubborn to listen.

He needed sleep. He hadn't rested in a few days. He just couldn't risk falling asleep and something happening to Korra.

Amon sighed and turned away. He had to let her go.

This was starting to get out of his control.

She was his enemy. They were complete opposites. They would never be. She would go back to Republic City and he would stay here. Forget about his men and the plans. They weren't even his plans.

That damn Lieutenant hated benders more than Amon's father. But he didn't have the guts to lead an army. It's why he used Amon as the front man.

Amon was tall and strong. He had battle wounds and good stories to back up the cause. Even his voice intimidated people. Everything about him screamed leader.

Everything that is except himself.

"Amon?" Korra's voice came from behind him.

Amon turned to see her standing only a few feet away. She had one of her hands placed on a tree as if she had just stepped from behind it. Naga's soft snores could be heard over the small breeze that blew the leaves up between them as Korra watched him.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it? When you said we could stay out here?" Korra whispered.

A light snow began to fall, the tiny flakes swirled around Korra's face before melting on her clothes.

Amon didn't answer. He should tell her no. He should make her hate him. He just couldn't.

"What if we did?" Korra asked without waiting for an answer to the first question.

"You and I both no we can't." Amon replied.

Amon would have given anything at that moment for them to be different people in different lives without any responsibilities.

A cloud passed over the half moon casting them in its shadow. Amon could only make out Korra's blue eyes staring at him as if searching for answers.

The two stood in silence. The cloud passed and they were once again standing in the light of the moon.

Amon took a step towards her. He couldn't help himself. He knew he needed to distance himself from her but the current between them wouldn't allow him to.

He closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Korra's cheek. Neither of them looked away.

….

"What was the point in getting close to us? What was the point in lying to me?"

Asami ignored Mako as he yelled her.

She was starting to lose patience with the boy. He was so naive.

"Do you really not see?" Asami turned towards him after a few moments of silence.

Mako didn't reply.

"It wouldn't be enough to just defeat Amon. He needs to suffer for his crimes. The Equalists must pay." Asami kept her voice void of any emotion.

She smirked as she watched Mako struggle against the metal bonds.

"Then why turn on us?" He looked up at her. "We're fighting against him! We would have helped you!"

"Because that isn't good enough!" Asami lashed out at Mako with her metal ropes. She wrapped one around his throat and the other around his waist. She yanked on them causing Mako to fall forward.

Mako winced but did not cry out much to Asami's disappointment.

Asami drew back her ropes as Mako struggled to sit up.

"I want control. I want power. My father destroyed Future Industries in his lust for equality. It was my birthright to inherit the company but he had to run it into the ground. So, I decided why not just win all of Republic City? Damn the company. It was never enough anyways."

Asami turned away from Mako to look into the dark, reflecting on childhood memories.

"Amon had one thing right. This city needs to be cleansed of its impurity. But the impurity does not lie in benders as a whole. The impurity is in the fire benders that abuse their powers to cause fear and panic across Republic City. They kill and destroy all they come across.

"It's in their blood. The Hundred Year war almost reduced this world to ash. All because of a firebender. And now his decedents are ruining our city. Firebenders lack self-control."

Asami faced Mako. She could sense his fear. Fear was good. It gave her power.

"Even you, Mako. You abuse this gift that was given to you." She kneeled down in front of him. "You used it to steal and cheat your way to a better life."

Mako glared at her. She could feel the anger radiating from his entire body. Anger was even better than fear. It meant he still had some fight left in him.

He would get his fight soon enough.

Asami reached out and touched the cut on his face where her metal rope had hit him. "Such a shame." She whispered.

She stood quickly. "Guards, take him back to the cell with the others."

….

"Korra..." Amon's whisper sent a chill down Korra's spine. Would she ever get use to that deep and beautiful voice?

Korra reached up and took off Amon's mask. The moon's soft light enhanced the scars on Amon's face. She traced each scar with her fingertips. She touched the scar on his lips last. Amon parted his lips at her touch and she felt his warm breath on her skin.

"May I?" Amon asked as he lightly touched Korra's lips with his thumb.

Korra could only nod in response. She struggled to keep her breathing even.

The moment their lips touched, the electrical current felt as if it would burst between them.

Korra parted her lips inviting Amon's tongue to dance with her own. Amon wrapped his arms around Korra and crushed her body into his.

Memories flashed within Korra's mind.

_Tarrlok grabbing her by the throat, holding her against him._

No. Amon was here. He was the one holding her. Amon wouldn't force her to do anything.

_Tarrlok's cold hands running up and down her body, smearing her sweat across her own skin._

Amon's hands were warm and comforting. They didn't try to hurt her.

_Tarrlok kissing her throat. His teeth bit into her neck._

Amon's lips were soft. They didn't try to dominate her.

_Tarrlok grabbing her by the waist as he forced his way inside._

"Stop!" Korra screamed as she broke the kiss.

….

The thick door opened, blinding all those inside the cell, as another figure was forced in.

"Mako?" It must have been the Earthbender boy who spoke up.

The Lieutenant sat in a dark corner by himself. He wanted to stay as far away from the benders as possible.

"Yeah. It's me." A horse voice responded.

"What happened?" The ex cop spoke from the Lieutenant's right.

"Asami is their leader."

He heard a choirs of soft gasps as the truth was revealed.

"But I thought she was against her father?"The Earthbender's voice was full of confusion.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. They were all so slow. When Asami had turned on him, it didn't take him very long to put the pieces together.

"She is. She's leading a group of metal 're not with the Equalists or Republic City." The boy continued to explain all that Asami had told him.

"We need to get out of here and find the Avatar." The metalbender was the first to speak. "The pure metal walls aren't very thick. I can try to bend the earth behind them but it will be difficult."

"I can try and melt the metal. At least enough for you to break through the wall with the rocks." The firebender replied.

"It's worth a shot."

….

"Korra… I'm so sorry." Amon reached out to comfort her but Korra wouldn't even let him touch her.

"No. It's not your fault! Just give me a second." Korra's eyes closed as if she was trying to shut everything out, even him.

He knew it had been a bad idea. Amon filled with a rage so strong he almost lashed out at the nearest tree. If he ever saw Tarrlok again, he would make him suffer.

But he didn't want to scare Korra. He had to remain calm.

"Please, just tell me what you're thinking. Let me help." Amon whispered, taking a small step towards Korra.

"I just can't- These memories-" Korra tried to speak.

Amon slowly approached her. He held his arms open, inviting her. Korra closed the distance and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Amon, will you-" Korra broke off again.

"Anything. What is it? Tell me what you need." Amon replied.

"Well, what if you and I-" Korra broke off.

Amon tried to pull away to see what emotion was playing across her face. Korra only held on tighter, keeping him in place.

"I mean, he was the only man I've been with but it wasn't my choice." Korra finished.

Amon tensed. He could tell where she was going with this.

"I have a choice now." Korra continued. "I don't want my only memory to be of him." Korra looked up at Amon. The blue oceans were swimming with unanswered questions.

"Korra, do you even know what you're asking of me?" Amon sighed. This girl really would be his doom.

"Please?" Her voice was just a whisper.

"I can't." Amon began.

Korra's eyes filled with hurt and rejection.

"It's not because I don't want to. Spirits know how much I want to." He reassured her.

"I just can't do that to you. If you can't even kiss me for more than twenty seconds then how will you be able to do that?" Amon asked.

"Because this is my choice. I want to. If I can get past these flashbacks, I'll be able to replace those bad memories with good ones." Korra grabbed onto the front of Amon's jacket.

"Do you even realize how insane that sounds?" Amon's voice raised.

Korra responded by placing her lips on his. Amon's reaction was instantaneous.

He crushed her body into his. He felt her heart racing along with his own.

Korra would be his undoing.


	15. Chapter 15

Amon lowered them both to the ground. Snow continued to lightly fall, melting before it could touch them.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, his body tense in anticipation, eyes locked on hers.

The thought of hurting Korra, terrified Amon. If his actions resulted in furthering the pain she kept inside, Amon would be no better than the bloodbender.

"Yes." Korra's voice was husky as she stared into his eyes.

Lust clouded the blue oceans and sent the water churning with desire.

Amon closed the distance between their lips. His body pressed against hers, embers smoldering with pure need.

_This is it. The point of no return._

Their tongues danced together, slow and steady. Neither of them wanting to rush the moment.

Amon's hand gently traced every curve of her body from her hip to her breast.

Korra squeezed his shoulders in pleasure, encouraging Amon to continue.

His other hand held her face inches from his own. Amon tugged on her ponytail and discarded the hair clip. His fingers tangled themselves in her thick hair.

Korra lifted her hips slightly, pressing into him. Amon let out a groan.

He pulled his lips from hers and took a deep breath. He had to pace himself. The feel of Korra's body threatened to awaken a beast within him.

"Korra…" Amon breathed her name like a prayer.

He closed his eyes, blocking out her piercing gaze. He couldn't deny her.

Amon wanted her more than he could ever admit.

"Please don't stop." Korra's voice was hardly a whisper.

Korra's hands clenched onto Amon's shirt, refusing to let him break them apart.

Amon tried. He tried to remain in control. He tried to fight back his desire. But the embers ignited and sent a wild fire through his very core.

….

Korra couldn't breath. The blaze inside her was uncontrollable.

Her shirt had somehow worked its way up until it pooled around her chest.

Amon's fingers burned her skin as they traced random patterns on her abdomen before sneaking under her bindings. His thumb rubbed against her sensitive nipple until it became erect.

Everywhere he touched her, Korra's skin danced with electricity.

_How could I have ever thought I could want something like this with Mako? _

The one time they had kissed, Mako held back.

The kiss had been that of a child's crush.

When Amon kissed her, there was more than the electricity between them. The connection was something more than just a physical feeling.

Mako had treated her like she was a fragile girl, easily broken. Where Mako had been shy, Amon was so sure of himself.

Amon knew her strengths. Amon knew _her._ His hands molded into every curve of her body like they were made to touch her.

His lips left goosebumps on her skin as they travelled down her throat.

Amon slipped Korra's shirt off, over her head, as she started to unbutton his jacket.

Memories were waiting in the dark corners of her mind. She could see Tarrlok's face leering at her. The evil in his eyes haunted her dreams at night. She had been helpless, out of control.

The memories loomed over her, threatening to cut her deeper then they already had.

Korra didn't try to fight it.

It happened. There was no way around the past. It was there and wouldn't change. She had to let it go. She couldn't allow it to control her or the present anymore.

Amon was here. He was the present.

"You are beautiful." Amon proclaimed as he started to rain kisses down her bare, toned arms.

"You are strong." He did the same to her other arm.

"You are brave."

Korra closed her eyes as Amon removed her boots and then started to pull off her pants.

….

The silver moonlight kissed the Avatar's carmel skin where she lay beneath him. Amon's eyes ran the length of her, drinking in Korra's beauty.

_She's perfect._

There was no other word, nothing else could describe her.

Amon discarded the rest of his clothes. He lowered himself over Korra's bare, soft skin. She shivered at the feeling of skin touching skin.

He kissed her, trying to reassure her.

"If there is ever a moment where you experience any fear or doubt, say the word and I will stop. I will not push you." Amon spoke into her neck as his arms wrapped around her frame.

Korra's fingers tangled in his hair, in response.

Amon parted her legs gently with his knee, where he rested it, teasing her.

Korra's moan was almost enough to cause Amon to reach the edge.

….

Lin paused in her struggle against the pure metal wall.

Mako pulled back his fire when she halted.

"This is it." Lin said in a low voice. "Stay close to me everyone."

She nodded for Mako to continue heating the metal.

_BOOM!_

Earth blasted through metal.

Rocks shot through and clattered around the group.

Lin pushed back the large block of earth creating a tunnel that slanted upwards.

"Let's go." Lin commanded as they stepped over metal and rock.

The metalbender led the way through the tunnel as the others followed close behind.

Lin felt the response of Equalists and metalbenders with her feet just as her mother had taught her to track anything that could move across land.

She felt them as they hurried toward the now empty cell.

With a flick of her wrists, Lin sealed the opening to the tunnel behind them.

….

Korra couldn't take it anymore. Amon's touch was driving her mad. She needed more.

His warm breath against Korra's neck sent chills down her spine. He raised himself up with his strong arms and looked down at Korra with pure desire in his eyes.

"Wait." Korra whispered.

She wanted to take in the sight of him.

Amon froze as Korra ran her hands down his scarred face and neck. Her fingertips lightly touched his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. The moonlight only enhanced each muscle.

Amon was strong. He was powerful.

No wonder Korra had been terrified of him in the beginning. Everything about him screamed predator. His body was a machine. He could kill just as easily as he could take away someone's bending.

But he was also gentle. He had held her as she cried. He'd comforted her when she was in pain. And he had shared himself with her, his past, his pain, his loss.

Korra tore her eyes away from his chest to look into his golden eyes.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Amon lowered himself to rest between her thighs.

The fire between them burst into a sun as Amon slowly entered her.

He was larger than Tarrlok. Her body hadn't had the time to heal fully.

Korra bit down on her bottom lip trying to stifle the moan of pleasure and pain from escaping.

Dark memories waited, prepared to attack.

But Korra was ready.

_Tarrlok was demanding, only taking for his own pleasure._

Amon moved only to please her. His hands held her but did not claim her.

_Tarrlok grunted like an animal._

Amon whispered Korra's name into her ear.

Korra closed her eyes. These memories were nothing. They could not hurt her anymore.

Amon's pace quickened as their bodies moved as one.

The sun between them swelled and burned their skin.

_The two inhaled as one._

The moon kissed their skin with its cooling touch.

_The two exhaled as one._

Amon and Korra _were_ one.

The Leader and the Avatar.

Fire and Ice.

Yin and Yang.

Korra cried out Amon's name in pure pleasure as the two climaxed together.

Amon clung to her as he buried his face in her hair.

Tears poured down Korra's face as she held Amon close. She was too afraid to let go.

They had passed the point of no return and neither would ever be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

"You let them escape!" Asami lunged at the disgusting metalbender cowering on the floor.

He tried to shy away from her anger but Asami's hands clamped onto the front of his armor. Her fingers dug into the metal plates like they were a bowl of soft noodles as she pulled him up.

Face to face, the man's feet dangled off the floor. He was short and stout. He didn't even have an attractive face. He looked like a teenage boy trying to play grown up.

"You had one job! Just one simple job!" Asami spat in the metalbender's face. "You stupid child! I should banish you!"

Asami swung the boy like a rag doll. His body flew in a perfect arc before colliding with the hard metal wall across the dark, empty room.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Asami yelled. Metal screamed against metal as her fists broke through the wall nearest to her.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

_It will be okay. _

She just needed to accelerate her plans.

Her men were ready.

_I'm ready._

….

"I'm done running." Lin glared at Tenzin as they stood outside the Air Temple.

Deafening silence filled the air around them.

Tenzin had already sent Pema and the children to the Southern Water Tribe to stay with Katara until things in Republic City settled down. Without them, the island seemed lifeless.

"We need to regroup and develop a better plan." Tenzin closed his eyes as if he was trying to refrain from losing his temper.

"No. We need to end this. Now." Lin took a step closer to him with her hands raised in the air.

"We need to find Korra first." The vein in Tenzin's forehead started to bulge.

"And where do we find her? She's out there somewhere with Amon." Lin swept her hand through the air behind her. "Republic City is in danger of being attacked as we speak. Korra is strong. She can handle herself." Her voice was hard. She had almost forgotten how frustrating the airbender could be.

"So, you're just going to leave her to fight Amon by herself?" Bolin yelled. The boy took a few steps towards them.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Lin turned towards him.

"But, Republic City could be attacked at any moment." Lin lowered her voice as she spoke to the child. "We need to stop Asami before she can hurt anyone. The Avatar is in no immediate danger. Amon is saving her for something bigger, something with an audience."

"Lin's right." Mako drew himself up next to Lin as he stared down his brother. "You weren't there. Asami is completely insane."

"What about Korra?" Bolin yelled at his brother. "She needs us."

"You heard Lin." Mako spoke calmly. He opened his arms as if he were holding a peace offering.

"Korra is strong enough to handle herself. And Amon did say he was saving her for last. He won't harm her unless there's an audience to see him take down the Avatar. She's going to be okay." Mako placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well, Tenzin?" Lin asked after the exchange between the two brothers.

"No. I don't like this. Something doesn't seem right. Why isn't Amon here? His Equalists have been taken over by metalbenders but he is nowhere to be found." Tenzin looked at Lin, his eyes pleading for answers.

Lin knew that Korra was like a daughter to him. She had even begin to care for the Avatar herself, although she would never admit it out loud.

The soft light of the sun's rays peaked out from behind the Air Temple.

The dawn of a new day.

"Amon has to come back sooner or later. He had his own plans for Republic City and won't like the idea of someone interfering with them." Lin tried to comfort Tenzin. " When Amon returns, he'll have Korra. We'll be waiting."

….

"I have to go back to Republic City." Korra avoided Amon's gaze.

They were still lying together on the ground as the sun slowly started to rise. Korra had her head resting on Amon's arm. Snow blanketed the ground around them but neither one felt its cold touch. They only felt the warmth of their bodies.

Korra could feel Amon watching her. Those golden eyes burned into her, raising goosebumps across her skin.

"I'll go with you." Amon's voice remained soft as if he were trying to comfort Korra.

Korra turned in his arms to face him.

"What will you do there?" Korra asked.

Amon's fierce gaze captured her own.

"I don't know." Amon ran his hand through her hair. "The Equalists may not listen to me if I try to call off the plans."

His fingertips lingered against her cheek, burning her skin with electricity.

"And, I doubt your friends would welcome me with open arms if I offered my assistance."

"Would you really do that?" Korra watched Amon trace random patterns on her bare arms.

"Hm?" Amon sounded distracted.

"Would you really fight with us?" Korra looked up at Amon. An odd fluttering raced through her stomach as his intense gaze stared down at her.

"I would fight with _you._"

….

"Prepare the men." Asami ordered an Equalists who had replaced the worthless metalbender from earlier.

"But- but the men-" He stuttered.

"What about the men?" Asami lashed out at him with her metal ropes. She raised him high into the air. His cries of fear only encouraged her rage.

The Equalist stared down at her with fear in his eyes. Sweat dripped down his face.

"There have been rumors." He barely whispered as he shook in the metal ropes.

Asami's eyes narrowed. The man was a coward. She would not tolerate cowards in her army.

She released the man from her ropes. He fell the few feet and crumpled on the floor.

"What have the men been muttering about now?" Asami growled through her teeth.

Her body tensed as she forced herself not to attack him again.

"They wonder if it's too soon." The Equalist tried to stand up but only managed to raise himself up to his knees.

"We haven't been able to get the other Equalists completely under control. Some escaped. They will warn the others." He paused waiting for a reaction.

Asami glared down at him without speaking.

_How dare the men question her!_

"Perhaps we should wait?" He squeaked out the question.

Asami bared her teeth. "You tell the men that I am their leader. They will listen to me. When I give an order they will obey or suffer the consequences."

Asami turned away taking a deep breath to calm her anger.

"Get out of my sight."

….

"Then it's decided." The former Chief of Police spoke to the rest of the group.

The Lieutenant stood a few feet away, forgotten.

They always ignored his presence. He couldn't bend so what good was he to the group?

The benders had been arguing over whether to save their precious Avatar or fight against the metalbender who planned to attack the firebenders of the city.

_Benders! _

All they did was cause pain and suffering. Fighting came naturally to them.

Had they forgotten about him and his men? That woman had attacked them too.

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at the benders as they continued to discuss a plan of action.

Forget the stupid benders and forget Amon!

He would just have to save his men on his own.

….

Amon stood and turned away from her. He headed in the direction of the small river a few yards away.

Korra sat up and watched his retreating form. Naga nudged her to stand up.

"What is it, girl?" Korra asked.

Naga continued to stare at her.

Her polar bear dog whined and pointed her nose in the direction Amon disappeared. Naga nudged Korra forward.

With a quick hug her best friend, Korra ran into the thick forest after Amon.

Korra paused when she came to a parting. Two trees crossed each other creating the perfect spot to watch the river without being seen.

Amon stood knee deep in the water, frozen like a statue, his arms slightly raised in front of him, eyes closed. The icy water swirled around his legs. Water sprayed his bare chest and face. He had to have been freezing but he did not move a muscles.

Without warning, Amon's hand shot into the water, coming up with a fish. He didn't even open his eyes.

Again, Amon stood perfectly still as the cold water moved around him.

Korra watched as Amon did this three more times.

Amon relaxed his body and lowered his arms. His lips moved a little as if he were muttering something.

He then returned to the shore with the four fish in hand.

"Enjoy the show, young Avatar?" Amon's voice sounded as if he were biting back a laugh as he walked past Korra's hiding spot.

Korra glared at him as her face flushed.

_How long did he know I was standing here?_

"I thought we should eat before returning to Republic City. Wouldn't want you to get hungry on the way back, would we?" Amon sat down in front of the fire pit.

Korra kneeled across from it as she tried to start a fire without showing off her bending abilities. She didn't want to offend Amon. Even though she had always started the fire this way, Amon had never been around to watch her.

Korra concentrated on the warmth in the palm of her hands. She focused on it until it ignited into a ball of flame, lighting the fire.

"We should be back by midday. It is not a very long journey. I will ride with you as far as the edge of the city. And then we will go our separate ways." Amon said as he prepared the fish.

Korra nodded as he spoke, hoping that her disappointment didn't show on her face.

The few days they had spent together had been perfect.

Korra didn't want this to be the end.

"Your friends are at Air Temple Island. However, the air benders wife and children have been sent away for the time being." Amon tossed a fish in Naga's direction.

"How do you know that?" Korra asked.

"I have seen it."

"How?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"That is not important." Amon met her gaze until she looked away. The golden eyes set desire ablaze inside her.

_Focus. Now is not the time for that._

Korra took the fish Amon held out to her.

"There is something else we need to discuss." Amon said after they had taken a few bites. "You will face someone in Republic City that may surprise you. She is a metalbender that has taken over the Equalist with her own army. Some of my men have joined though I do not know why. She seeks to put an end to not only the Equalist's Revolution but also all firebenders."

"What? Who?" Korra asked, ignoring the fish in her hands.

"I cannot tell you. But she is after me. She will use my men as bait." Amon handed Naga the rest of his fish.

Birds began to chirp as the forest came to life in the light of the early morning.

"Then come with me. We'll help you-"

"No. I abandoned my men. I alone must help them. I am their leader." Amon declared in a tone meant not to be argued with. His lips thinned into a tight line.

"Amon, you don't have to do this alone. Let me help you." Korra tried to plea with him.

Amon closed his eyes as he dropped his head into his hands.

"You cannot help me. Not even the Avatar can save me"

"What are you talking about? Of course I can help you. Just tell me what you need." Korra went to Amon's side and tried to put an arm around him.

"You don't understand!" Amon turned away from her touch.

Korra tried to ignore the pain of rejection that shot through her.

"Just tell me!" Korra didn't reach out to him although her body begged her to.

They sat in silence. The only sound was their breathing and the cheerful chirping of birds around them.

"You asked me how I know all of the things." Amon masked any emotion from his voice.

Korra waited in silence. Amon's voice captured her complete attention.

"When I was about your age, a spirit came to visit me. I was a terrible creature, barely human. I had been living in the wild, too ashamed to try and ask for help from anyone after facing rejection from my own neighbors. It had been three years since my parents were murdered and revenge still consumed my mind."

Amon turned to face Korra. His eyes were full of pain and regret.

"The spirit said his name was Koh and he waited to help me. He intrigued me so I listened to his offer."

The fire cast Amon's face with a soft glow as he stared at her.

"Koh said he would grant me the power to avenge my father but only if I agreed to his terms."

Amon grabbed onto one of Korra's hands, lighting rubbing his thumb in a circle on her skin. Korra watched the movement. The electricity between them buzzed happily.

"I agreed without even asking what the terms were. It was then I was given the power to take someone's bending. My first victim was the firebender who murdered my parents. Then I went to the benders I had tried to ask for help from after being orphaned and thrown out on the streets. After that, I hunted down any bender who had crossed me."

Amon's other hand reached up to embrace her cheek. Then he traced Korra's jawline with his fingertips sending chills down her spine.

Korra couldn't have looked away from those golden eyes if she tried.

"About a year ago, Koh came back to me in a dream. He said I was doing very well but it was time for me to repay him."

Amon looked away but did not let go of Korra.

"He said I was to go to Republic City and start working on The Revolution. He said, sooner or later, the Avatar would come. And when she did," Amon's golden eyes captured Korra's. "I would have to take away her bending and thereby end the Avatar cycle as we know it."


	17. Chapter 17

Asami stared down at Republic City. In just a few hours it would all be hers.

Her men were in place around the city.

_So what if Mako and the others escaped?_ She would find them. And, then she would kill them all.

Today was her day and no one could take it away from her.

"The men await your command." A metalbender spoke up behind her.

Asami didn't bother to see which one had spoken. The man was just another body in her army. It didn't matter what his name was, where he came from, or if he had a family, as long as he followed orders.

The men were replaceable. After she gained power, she wouldn't have to worry about losing them. She would gain a whole city. Everyone would be at her disposal.

The sun rose higher in the sky casting Asami's dark shadow in front of her and shining new light on the city. _Her_ city.

"Is there any news on Amon's whereabouts?" Asami asked as she crossed her arms, watching the citizens moving about the streets as if it were a normal morning.

If Amon wasn't here when she rose to power, the plan would be ruined. People would think she was just another bender fighting against the man who gave hope to non-benders.

Amon was who she wanted. Amon was the one who had killed the man she loved. He needed to suffer.

She would torture him in front of the entire city. The non-benders who rallied behind him would see him fall and lose all hope.

"No." The man replied. "But the Equalists are sure he will try to save them."

"Good. Very good. And what of Mako?"

Mako would be the example to firebenders. He would show them their time of destruction was over.

How many benders and non-benders alike had lost a loved one to the hands of a ruthless firebender?

Asami would be the city's hero. She would wipe out the threat and restore peace to the people. No longer would they fear death by flame.

The foolish boy would also be the bait for the Avatar.

_What's a battle for power without the Avatar?_

The Avatar was believed to be the most powerful person.

Asami wasn't worried about defeating Korra.

Korra was weak. She was still in training. Asami had been planning this for years. The worthless Avatar wouldn't get in her way. Amon would probably deal with her before she even reached Asami.

"They have retreated to Air Temple Island. Would you like to send a group of men to capture them?" The metalbender asked.

"No. Let them come." Asami turned to the man standing behind her. "Tell the men, it's time."

….

"Is everyone ready? You all know what to do?" Lin looked around at Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin.

Each nodded in return.

"Lieutenant," Lin turned to face the man standing off on his own. "Under the circumstances, I have decided you are free to go. We won't be pressing charges. I understand you want to save your men from Asami. Come with us back to Republic City. When we reach the city, we will go our separate ways."

The Lieutenant looked at her with masked eyes as Lin waited for his response.

"No." He glared at Lin. "You're going after that metalbender. I want her. She betrayed me and I want to make her pay."

"Absolutely not." Tenzin spoke up as he pushed past Lin. "There has already been enough suffering. Asami will pay for her crimes but not at the hands of revenge. She will undergo a fair trial."

"I don't care what you do." Lin ignored Tenzin. "But we're leaving now. Tag along if you want."

….

"What?" Korra moved back away from Amon, as if he disgusted her.

"What are you talking about? Does this- Was this all a lie then?" Korra's eyes swam with fear and betrayal.

"No! Of course not." Amon tried to reach out towards her but she turned away.

"What have you been waiting for this whole time? Well!" When Korra looked back at Amon, there were tears in her eyes.

"Korra! It's not like that. Let me explain." Again, Amon grabbed her hand but Korra only flinched away from his touch.

"Then explain! Please tell to why you've been leading me along this whole time!" The tears began to fall.

"I made the deal before I even met you, before I knew you! I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" His voice stayed even, hiding the pain he was feeling.

Amon grabbed Korra's arms and forced her to look at him despite her struggles.

"And, now what? Koh won't allow you to go back on your word. You can't lie to a spirit! You know this. You knew this the whole time!" Korra sputtered.

"I'll figure something out!" Amon stared into the blue oceans desperate to make Korra understand.

Amon wanted to tell her the truth. At one point he had hated her and wouldn't have given a second thought to taking her bending. He didn't care about her then.

Everything had changed.

_Doesn't she see that? How could she not understand?_

They had both changed out here in the forest. She had probably hated him at one point or at least she had feared him.

But, Amon couldn't find the words. Years of hiding his true emotions made it difficult to communicate even when he wanted to.

"Then figure it out! But, do it on your own." Korra pushed Amon away as she stood up.

"Come on Naga. We're leaving." Korra walked over to the polar bear dog.

Naga whined and looked over at Amon.

"I said we're leaving." Korra jumped up to sit on Naga's back.

Amon stood trying to process where exactly everything went wrong.

Korra glared back at him as she forced Naga to move with a quick jab of her feet.

"Wait! Korra! You can't leave!" Amon raised his hand as if to stop her but it was too late.

Naga backed up a few steps not wanting to disobey her master.

Korra ignored Amon's pleas as she pulled on the straps, turning Naga around.

Naga took off through the trees with Korra on her back.

"Korra! Stop! Please!" Amon tried to race after her but she was too quick.

He closed his eyes as Korra disappeared behind a grouping of trees. "I love you…"

….

Korra relied on Naga to guide them through the forest and back to Republic City.

It wasn't an easy trip.

Naga dragged on, not wanting to leave Amon behind. Several times she stopped completely and whined up at Korra.

Korra refused to turn around. She felt betrayed.

She knew Amon was her enemy but those days spent in the forest together had made her hope things could be different. Korra had even began to care for the man. She had trusted him.

_It was all a lie._

Korra jumped back up on Naga after they had stopped next to the river to get a drink.

She knew she couldn't delay any longer. They had to return to Republic City.

But nothing could have prepared her for what awaited them.

Smoke was visible from miles away as it rose above the skyline. The sun shone behind the towers casting an eerie glow through the smog.

_Oh no._ _The Equalists must have gone through with their plans without Amon._

"Come on Naga. Hurry!"

….

Her lips twisted up into a grin as she watched the helpless citizens fleeing the chaos below. From her perch atop the highest building in the center of the city, she could see everything.

Her plan was playing out flawlessly.

Screams rose up from the smoke covered streets as firebenders tried to defend themselves.

Dust from the earthbenders mixed with smog to create a black blanket over the city, blocking out the mid afternoon sun.

….

Lin shot out a metal rope at an Equalist. The rope caught along his forehead, knocking him out.

"Keep moving." She yelled at the others behind her. "We need to get to the center of the city!"

Mako shot fire from his fist at a metalbender who jumped out of an alley.

The closer to the center of town they got, the louder the screams and the thicker the smoke became.

Both Equalists and metalbenders jumped out at them from hiding places as if they were waiting for them..

"This doesn't make sense." Tenzin yelled to Lin. "They're only attacking in small groups. Where are the rest?"

At that moment, the group rounded a corner and came face to face with a group of at least thirty Equalists and metalbenders. Each held up their gloves in the direction of the four.

"Found 'em." Bolin muttered next to Lin as the group came to a halt.

Lin looked around at the enemies surrounding them.

Men creeped out of every nook and cranny. The thirty soldiers before them stood still, waiting for the group to take the first shot. The others surrounded them and raised their own gloves. Most wore metal armor while a few wore the Equalists' uniform.

Lin raised her hands, ready to fight.

….

"We caught them." An Equalist spoke up to Asami.

"Excellent. Take them to the arena with the others."

The Avatar would be sure to show up now. Whether or not the rumors were true of Amon capturing her, Korra would find some way to save her friends. And if she escaped Amon, he would be sure to follow her here.

….

Korra paused when she reached the edge of the city.

An Equalist's airship was flying low over the building of Republic City, heading in the direction of the pro-bending arena.

Korra glared up at the ship.

There wasn't any time to try and find the others at Air Temple Island. They probably weren't even there anymore.

She needed to get to the person calling the shots in Amon's absence.

"Okay girl." Korra spoke to Naga. "Ready for some more running?"

Naga took off in the direction of the arena.

….

"Citizen's of Republic City." Asami spoke to the crowd before her.

Most had to be forced here, whether in metal ropes or followed by Equalists wielding electrocuting gloves. Others came willingly, already on Asami's side.

Several died trying to fight.

"Benders and non-benders alike, welcome." Asami stood in the very center of the arena. Four metalbenders stood to her left and four Equalists stood to her right.

"There has been much disagreement among the citizens over benders. I am here to settle this once and for all." Asami nodded to an Equalist to go retrieve their guest of honor.

The crowd buzzed with people's soft voices. Asami smiled. She loved the attention.

"Amon claimed all benders were to blame for the wars in our past. I disagree." She spoke clearly into the microphone. "Firebenders have plagued this world since they were first brought into existence. They lie and cheat their way to the top. The hundred year war almost destroyed our world. And all because of a power hungry firebender."

The Equalist returned with a man in tow.

"But Fire Lord Ozai was not the only one who almost destroyed the world." Asami motioned for the Equalist to bring the unbound man before her. "Amon lied to you all in his quest for power."

The man braced himself against Asami, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while he tried to stand, weak at the knees.

"Before you stands, Councilmen Tarrlok. Amon took away his bending. And why?" Asami helped Tarrlok to stand straight.

"All because Amon wanted power. Tarrlok never did any harm to this city or its people. Councilmen Tarrlok was selfless, always putting the good of Republic City before his own needs. When Amon captured the Avatar, it was Tarrlok who tried to rescue her and paid the ultimate price."

….

Tarrlok tried to stand on his own but was too weak. The Equalists had drugged him with something to make him incoherent.

He was helpless as the woman fed the crowd lies.

"Councilmen Tarrlok and I have had many discussions. Amon was the real criminal. He lied to Republic City as well as his own Equalists. Amon prepared an army of firebenders to take over Republic City only to burn it to the ground." Her voice echoed inside Tarrlok's head.

He had never even met this woman before.

_What is she talking about?_

….

Korra left Naga on the dock as she jumped into the bay.

She focused on the cool energy around her. The water began turning around her as Korra spun with it. She shot into the air, water propelling her forward.

Korra looked at the bright arena before her, trying to decided what was the best entrance.

The main door was guarded by several men with their backs to her but she didn't have time to fight through them.

A hole still remained in the glass roof from the night the Equalist had attacked. Korra didn't know what she would face if she dropped down in there. She had to be careful. She needed to size up the situation before attacking.

An open window on the side of the building caught her eye. It was the same as the one she had first entered when she snuck out to try and catch a pro-bending match.

_Had that really been so long ago?_

Korra landed on her feet, bending the water from her clothes, causing it to spin out from her and land on the floor. She ran down the hallway towards the room with the Fire Ferrets old lockers.

The room was dark. Empty.

A muffled voice carried its way from the ring, in the middle of the large lake of water.

Korra walked closer, trying to make out who it was.

"It's time these criminals paid for what they have done to our city."

The voice was familiar.

Korra approached the edge of the room. Her eyes adjusted to the bright lights surrounding the ring.

_Asami_.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Korra swallowed the gasp before it could reach her lips.

_What the hell is Asami doing here? Is that- Is that Tarrlok standing next to her?_

"Bring forth the firebender." Asami commanded another Equalist.

The Equalist left only to return a moment later with Mako bound in metal ropes.

Korra saw red.

_How dare Asami team up with Tarrlok! _

It was her. She was the metalbender Amon had warned her about. She had taken over his men and now she was using them against Republic City.

"How many loved ones have we all lost at the hands of a firebender?" Asami spoke to the crowd which remained silent, hanging on her every word.

Korra narrowed her eyes. She needed to act quickly before things escalated anymore than they already had.

….

Amon stood on the glass roof of the pro-bending arena looking down through the hole his Equalists had created the night they had attacked.

He was breathless, having run the entire way back. It was only a mile or two but he hadn't stopped to rest. He had been worried he wouldn't make it back in time.

Amon watched as the young woman spoke to the crowd just as he had done.

One of his former men dragged a boy to the middle of the ring to kneel before the metalbender.

"This firebender lied and cheated his way to become a pro-bender. He stole from non-benders and beat down any benders who got in his way."

Amon frantically searched the crowd in hopes of seeing Korra. He couldn't find her.

_She has to be here somewhere!_

The world around him began to shift. He felt his body being lifted into the air.

….

Korra lowered herself into the water surrounding the ring, careful not to be seen.

"This firebender lied to his own brother! His own flesh and blood!" Asami's voice traveled across the arena.

Korra slowly swam towards the platform under the ring. She stopped when she reached its edge, only her eyes visible above the water.

Lin, Tenzin, and Bolin were all tied up around one of the wooden pillars holding up the ring. An Equalist and a metalbender stood guard.

Korra lifted water next to her, freezing it in the air and forming two large ice daggers. She sent each flying in the direction of the two men.

They both fell to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Korra? Is that you?" Bolin hissed.

Korra lifted herself onto the platform and hurried over to the three.

"I ask you, citizens of Republic City." Asami's voice carried itself down to them. "What should this firebender's punishment be?"

Korra froze, waiting for a response.

The crowd burst into shouts. They all yelled answers but Korra couldn't understand any of them clearly enough.

"Death it is!" Asami shouted.

….

A black mist formed around Amon. The arena and all of Republic City disappeared.

"Hello Amon." A dark and sinister voice spoke from behind him.

"Koh." He acknowledged the spirit without turning around.

Amon remained suspended in the mist. It was all the same as it had been the day Koh first visited him with his offer.

"How is my favorite non bender?" Koh asked as he coiled his long body around Amon.

"Fine." Amon kept his face expressionless.

He'd forgotten his mask back in the forest. He hadn't worn it since Korra took it off him. It had been nice not having to hide his face from her, he almost didn't notice its absence.

But now Amon wished he had it.

"Good. Very Good." Koh circled Amon until they were facing each other.

"You haven't forgotten our little agreement, have you?" Koh looked Amon in the eyes.

Koh was currently wearing a white painted face with red lips, which curled into an evil grin.

"Of course not." Amon replied.

"And you surely haven't forgotten the consequences if you fail?"

"No." Amon tightened his jaw.

"Excellent. Because today is the day."

The black mist disappeared instantly as Amon dropped back down to the glass roof. Koh was nowhere to seen but Amon could still hear his evil laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

"Time to go!" Korra left Bolin to finish untying the others as she jumped into the water.

She flicked her wrists, forming a water tunnel around herself. She lifted her arms over her head, spinning inside the column of water as it shot into the air.

"Asami! What are you doing?" Korra glared down at her. Ten feet of tension filled air separated the two.

"Welcome, Avatar Korra!" Asami smiled up at her as she narrowed her eyes.

The crowd around them grew silent, waiting to see how things would unfold.

"What have you done?" Korra asked Asami, her voice filled with sorrow.

They had become good friends over the past few weeks. There had been some tension because of the unsure feelings between Korra and Mako but Korra had looked past that. She thought she could trust Asami.

"I am saving Republic City from the evil which plagues it, Avatar. Join me in our cause!" Asami yelled with confidence.

Korra glanced down at Mako. Fear filled his brown eyes as he watched her. She wanted to save him but her duty was to the entire city first.

Korra glared back at Asami. Whoever this girl was, she was not Korra's friend. Something was mentally wrong with her and she had to be stopped.

Korra raised her voice loud enough for the crowd to hear her. "With Tarrlok? Do you know what this man has done?"

….

Amon eased himself up off his haunches.

_I can't do it_. _I love her._

He couldn't hurt Korra.

But Koh wouldn't allow this. A life would have to be given to sacrifice the Spirit's lust for blood.

Amon looked down into the arena trying to ignore his own thoughts.

Water spun around Korra, drops of it hitting Asami but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy trying to keep the crowd on her side.

Korra was beautiful, inside and out. Why had he ever considered taking away her bending? Her bending was a part of her. Only a fool would believe Korra's bending was an evil thing. Amon had been blinded by revenge this whole time. Korra's powers only enhanced her beauty.

_Koh will not take her away from me._

….

"Tarrlok is an evil man!" Korra's breathing quickened as anger built up inside her.

"The councilman has only tried to help this great city! He is a good man!" Asami continued to feed lies to the crowd.

"He is a liar and a criminal!" Korra pointed down at Tarrlok who still needed Asami to hold him up.

"He used bloodbending to kidnap me. He hid me away to keep me silent about his power." Korra didn't dare speak about what Tarrlok had done to her while he held her captive.

The crowd around them began to murmur at the turn of events.

Asami's eyes widened in fear. She knew she was losing. Her lies were crumbling around her.

Korra smirked down at her.

"No! Listen to me!" Asami desperately pleaded the crowd.

Unforgiving eyes glared down at the metalbender from every direction. Korra almost felt sorry for her but anger was too fresh on her mind.

Asami flung Tarrlok away from her and dropped the microphone. She snatched Mako up in one quick motion. Her green, bloodshot eyes glared up at Korra.

Asami held Mako up by the hair on top of his head, forcing his throat to be exposed. Asami's other hand clutched Mako's shirt, holding his body against her.

"Let him go, Asami." Korra growled.

"No. I don't think you understand, Avatar. Firebenders will no longer plague this world!" Asami cried.

One of the metal rope snaked its way out of Asami's glove. It wound its way around Mako's throat.

Korra barred her teeth, anger fueled the water swirling around her.

"Asami, if you don't stop all this right now-"

"Or, what? What will the all mighty Avatar do? Fight me?" An evil grin spread across her face. "Go ahead."

Korra narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

Asami released Mako's hair only to fling a rock plate in Korra's direction.

Korra threw her arms to the right, bending the water around her. The rock plate sliced through the column of water, barely missing Korra's left leg.

"The Avatar has betrayed you all! She cares more for murdering firebenders than the innocent citizens of Republic City!" Asami was desperate.

The crowd grew silent, on the edge of their seats.

….

"Follow me." Tenzin commanded. He spun a sphere of air around the three of them as they lowered themselves into the water.

"What about Korra?" Bolin asked.

"She's going to be fine. We need to get everyone out of here." Tenzin replied.

"Asami has her men posted throughout the arena. We'll take them down and evacuate." Lin spoke up behind Tenzin.

Tenzin sighed. He hated leaving Korra to face Asami on her own but he knew they were needed elsewhere.

_Korra is strong. She can take care of herself. _

….

Tarrlok struggled to remain awake. The drugs were starting to weaken but he still couldn't stand on his own.

The crazed woman continued to shout nonsense at the crowd. Tarrlok ignored her.

What had she said about him? That he had tried to save the Avatar?

_Where are my men? Why haven't they come to get me?_

Tarrlok's head slowly started to clear up, the world around him coming into focus.

He tried to remember what had happened after Amon took away his bending.

_Was that only a week ago?_

After they found him, the ex cop had bound him in metal chains and locked him up somewhere on Air Temple Island. But they had forgotten about him, too busy searching for the Avatar.

And then…

_And, then what?_

Tarrlok strained his mind trying to remember what had happened next.

Metalbenders showed up. But were they his men?

_No._

They knocked him out and then he woke up here, drugged and confused.

This woman must be behind it all.

_What does she want with me?_

…_._

Amon crouched down at the edge of the hole in the glass roof. He kept his weight balanced so as not to crack the glass more than it already was.

Amon pushed back all his emotions. He needed to focus. Fear, worry, and anger couldn't cloud his judgement. Not now. Not when everything hung on the edge of a sword. One false move and they were doomed.

His entrance had to be timed perfectly. He couldn't just drop in. Korra would see that as an attack. She would think he was taking advantage of the situation to gain the upper hand and take her bending.

No, he needed to wait for the opportune moment.

….

Bolin looked down at the ring from where he hid in the stands. Asami held his brother who appeared to be struggling against something around his neck.

Tenzin and Lin were discussing the best way to take out Asami's men without attracting too much attention. They didn't even glance at the ring behind them.

Bolin tried to focus on what they were saying but all he wanted to do was jump down there and save his brother.

"Bolin!" Lin hissed. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry." Bolin sighed.

"We're each going to take a section. There's not very many of them. Try to take out as many as you can at once. Stay low." Tenzin explained.

It wasn't much of a plan but they didn't have time to think of anything better.

"Take 'em out. Evacuate. Don't get caught. Got it." Bolin whispered.

He watched as Korra and Asami faced off. Water and rock collided in mid air.

….

"Come on, Avatar! What are you waiting for?" Asami taunted Korra, flinging rocks in her direction. She didn't even attempt to aim straight.

Asami's mind began to buzz. Her plan was crumbling around her. Everything she had worked for was falling apart before her eyes.

But there was still a chance. There had to be.

_Where is Amon? _

Asami needed him here. He was the main event. Korra was a child that could easily be dealt with.

"Asami it doesn't have to be this way! I don't want to fight you." Korra remained suspended in the air, water circling around her.

"Then you will die." Asami muttered to herself.

She signaled to her men to leave.

The battle was finally upon them. Asami would take down the Avatar. She didn't need her men, just an audience to watch it all unfold.

Asami smiled as she took a few slow steps forward.

"Come down here, Korra. Let's talk it out." Asami bent her knees and raised her hands, preparing for the fight.

….

Tarrlok rubbed his head trying to clear his thoughts.

The red scarf around the firebender's neck came into focus first. The boy was sitting next to him rubbing his neck, his breath uneven.

Tarrlok heard the crazy metalbender scream clearly. He followed the sound until he saw her standing a few feet in front of where he sat. She was yelling up at someone.

Tarrlok looked up, squinting against the light.

….

Korra landed lightly onto the platform, bending the water back into the pool around the ring.

"Asami, what happened to you?" Korra looked at her, searching her bloodshot eyes for the girl she use to know.

Asami stared back with crazed, green eyes.

"This is my destiny, Avatar. You will not stop me." Asami growled.

A loud screeching filled the air. Asami raised her arms and curled her fingers, tearing the metal off the walls surrounding the arena.

Korra glanced quickly around her. The large metal pealed away easily.

She heard Asami's high pitch laugh as the metal broke free. It flew threw the air, over the crowd, heading straight towards Korra.

Korra raised her arms, bending the rock plates in the ring, blocking the metal before it could hit her.

Dust encased the platform, blocking Asami from view.

….

Tarrlok watched the mad woman desperately try to fight the Avatar. She flung bits of metal and rock in Korra's general direction, laughing the whole time.

The young woman lunged into the cloud of dust wielding several metal ropes. The ropes appeared to have a life of their own, snaking their way through the air around her.

Tarrlok had had enough of this lunatic. She had drugged him and now she was trying to gain power over his city.

Tarrlok stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" The firebender next to him yelled, his voice horse.

"Stay out of this, boy!"

….

Bolin lifted rock plates into the air around him. He stayed light on his feet, the same way he had showed Korra back on the night they first met.

He stood at the bottom row of the stands with stacks of the rock plates they used in matches around him.

Taking a deep breath, Bolin launch the plates through the air in the direction of the metalbenders and Equalists lining the stands.

He took out ten of the men easily. The others towards the top looked down, realizing what was going on. They tried shouting warnings to each other, but it didn't help.

Bolin was filled with a fiery rage. A rage that dated back to when he had lost his parents. Him and his brother had been forced to live on the streets like animals. They had been alone. No one cared about them. No one even offered help as they passed the two starving boys in the streets. People turned up their noses as if the very thought of giving the children scraps of food was unheard of.

And now when their lives were finally starting to get better, Asami came along and threatened to kill the only person who had truly cared for Bolin and he was powerless to stop her.

Metalbenders and Equalist tried to attack him. They wielded their metal ropes and electrifying gloves at him but Bolin was too quick. He shot rock after rock at their heads, knocking them out.

He was done being helpless.

….

Tarrlok approached the cloud of dust where he heard the woman and Korra fighting. It sounded as if the battle had reached hand to hand combat.

He paused, listening to the struggle.

Dust began to settle. Tarrlok saw shiny, black hair and reached for it.

He tangled his fingers in the mess of curls, pulling the metalbender back, away from the fight.

Her body struggled against him. Tarrlok looked at her gloves, preparing to dodge metal ropes. Both gloves were covered with ice, blocking the exit of the ropes.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him. Her arms desperately tried to grab him.

Tarrlok ignored her.

He saw the fear in her eyes as he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Without her metal, she was powerless against his strength.

"I have had enough of you!" Tarrlok spat in her ear.

In one swift move, he forced her head down, hard against the floor of the ring, knocking her out.

….

Korra froze in shock as Tarrlok left Asami lying on the ground. He took a step towards her, grinning.

"Hello, young Avatar." His low voice sent goosebumps crawling across her flesh.

For a brief moment, flashbacks of her last encounter with Tarrlok flew through her mind.

Korra felt trapped and helpless. Tarrlok approached her, a hunter circling his prey.

She heard shouts from the stands but they sounded miles away.

It was just her and the evil man standing before her.

Korra's body tensed, waiting for his attack.

….

Amon watched as Tarrlok approached the Avatar.

Amon tensed, calling on his connection with the Spirit World. He hated using the Spirits' powers to help him now. But it was the only way for him to get down there. He had no rope, no bending abilities.

The fire inside him burned with rage. Tarrlok would not lay a hand on Korra.

Amon took a deep breath before throwing himself through the hole towards the ring. The air circled around him as the Spirits slowed his approach to the ring below.

….

Mako struggled against the metal ropes binding his hands together.

Repressed anger began to climb to the surface inside him. Mako focused on it, heating his hands. The metal grew hot, melting until it was weak enough to break.

_BAM! _A figure landed directly between Tarrlok and Korra.

Mako looked up.

The man had a horribly scarred face. Half of it appeared as if someone had held a fire there, disfiguring the face.

He was somehow familiar.

_Amon._

It had to be him.

….

Korra jumped from where Amon landed a few feet in front of her, startled by his sudden presence.

Amon slowly eased himself up, facing Tarrlok.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Korra narrowed her eyes at his back.

"A-Amon?" Tarrlok stuttered, fear leaking from his voice.

"Step away from her!" Amon growled.

Suddenly, a fire blasted at Amon from the right, sending him flying back towards Korra.

"Mako! Stop!" Korra commanded the firebender.

Amon wrapped an arm protectively around her as he landed lightly on his feet, the fire evaporating around them.

"Get off me!" Korra pushed Amon away, trying to ignore the way her body responded to his presence.

"Korra! Just trust me." Amon pleaded without looking back at her.

Amon leapt forwards, tackling Tarrlok to the ground.

"Korra!" Mako ran towards her. "Come on! Let's get out of here."

"No!" Korra shoved Mako's hand away from her. She watched helplessly as Amon and Tarrlok fought in front of her.

Anger fueled the fire she held in each hand. Tarrlok had already destroyed her, she wouldn't let him hurt Amon.

They were too fast. She couldn't get a clear shot at Tarrlok without hurting Amon.

"What are you doing?" Mako yanked on her arm.

Korra whirled around to face him.

"Get out of here! Go find the others and get everyone out of here. Now!"

Mako glared at her with hurt in his eyes as she chose Amon over him.

Korra ignored him. She ran towards the two battling men, leaving Mako behind.

….

Amon gripped Tarrlok's throat in his hands as the two rolled around on the ring.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He tightened his grip.

Tarrlok struggled to breath. His fingers clawed at Amon's hands, trying to free himself.

Amon stood up, dragging the disgusting man into the air, his grip never loosened. Tarrlok's feet hung helplessly a few feet above the ground.

"Do you know what you put her through?"

In his mind Amon saw the tears falling from her eyes as Korra was crippled with the pain.

"Amon! Stop!" Korra's pleading voice filled his ears, pushing the memories from his mind.

"He hurt you! He deserves this!" Amon argued.

"No. Not this way." Korra pleaded.

Tarrlok's struggles grew weaker.

Amon sighed as he loosened his grip. No matter how much his mind told him this was what had to be done, his heart would not argue with Korra.

Tarrlok slumped to the ground, trying to breath.

Amon stood and faced Korra, their eyes meeting. Ocean and fire pierced one another.

The world began to cloud over with a black mist.

"Now's your chance, Amon." Koh's voice spoke inside his head. "Take her or I'll take you."

Korra's blue eyes were filled with unanswered questions.

Amon knew she could see the mist but she couldn't hear Koh.

He shut his eyes, wishing her to be anywhere but here with him.

"Amon? What's going on?" Korra's worried voice forced his eyes open.

They were both surrounded with the black mist. Koh's evil laugh filled the air.

"Amon!" He heard Korra but ignored her.

"Yes, Amon. What is going on?" Koh's cold voice whispered in his ear.

Amon stayed frozen, betraying no emotion.

"I won't do it." Amon spoke softly not wanting Korra to hear him.

"Have it your way." Koh laughed.

….

Korra looked around at the black mist snaking itself around her, blocking the arena from view.

"Amon?" She looked up but Amon wasn't looking at her. "What's going on?"

An evil laugh vibrated through her very bones sending chills down her spine.

"Amon!" Korra tried to call out to him but he didn't respond. His eyes were distant as if he were seeing something she couldn't.

"Have it your way." A dark voice spoke.

Korra searched for the source but saw no one.

She looked up in time to see Amon's body fall to the ground as the black mist disappeared.

Korra ran to him.

"Amon?" She fell to his side, shaking his body. "Amon!"

But there was nothing she could do.

Amon was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

"Amon!" Korra cried. Her hands clenched Amon's shoulders as she shook him back and forth.

"Korra," Mako's voice was soft. "He's dead. There's nothing you can do."

Korra grabbed Amon's body, hugging him to her as she rocked back and forth. She struggled to fit his large frame in her arms.

"No. Please, no!" She mumbled over and over into his shoulder.

"Korra…" Mako placed a hand on her arm.

"Get back!" Korra screamed as she shoved Mako's arm away from her. "You don't understand!"

Tears streamed down Korra's face as she continued to hold Amon close to her. Silent sobs rippled throughout her, causing Amon's body to quiver against her.

"He's dead!" Mako yelled back.

_"_No!" Korra glared up at him.

Only Mako and Korra remained in the ring. Asami and Tarrlok were both knocked out a few feet away from her on either side.

The crowd had since evacuated with the help of Bolin and the others. Only a few metal bending cops walked about the stands, collecting fallen Equalists and a few of Asami's men.

"Please, come back." Korra begged, looking back down at Amon's face.

He looked peaceful, like he was asleep.

Korra traced the scar running from his right brow to his jaw.

"I love you. Please, don't leave me." A loud sob escaped from Korra's throat.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked, sounding breathless.

Korra hadn't heard his approach but she didn't care.

"Korra's having some kind of mental breakdown over Amon's death." Mako replied, his voice hard. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"What? How did he die?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. He just collapsed. Maybe Tarrlok did something to him but Tarrlok's laying over there, passed out. Amon almost choked him to death." Mako sounded annoyed.

Korra stopped listening, focusing instead on Amon. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling the remaining heat from his body leave him.

_No. He can't be dead._

"Korra." Tenzin's footsteps sounded slow and careful as he approached her. "We need to get you out of here to see a healer. I know it's been a rough week and you're very confused but it's all over now. You're safe."

Korra shook her heard, hugging Amon closer to her. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She could still smell the forest on him. He smelled like the trees' roots growing from the Earth, the salt of the river Water, the ashes from their Fire, and the sweet perfume of the plants drifting through the Air.

"Amon must have done something to her to make her act like this. She's lost it." Mako muttered.

And Korra did lose it. Everything went white. A loud whooshing sound filled her ears and she felt herself leaving her body. The comfort of Amon's weight left her as she was carried into the air by an unseen force.

….

"Korra!" Mako grabbed Korra by the shoulders, shaking her body.

She was still sitting on the ground holding onto Amon.

Korra's eyes were glowing completely white. Her whole body seemed to glow as if from a white flame inside her.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" Mako screamed at Tenzin next to him.

"She's entered the Avatar State." Tenzin's voice remained even as if this was to be expected.

"The what?" Mako growled, not wanting to believe this was really happening.

His hands tightened around Korra's shoulders as he leaned over her and Amon. He had just managed to find her and now he was loosing her again.

"She's connecting with her past lives in the Spirit World. Do not move her body or she may not be able to return to our world." Tenzin spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

Mako narrowed his eyes at the Air Nomad. Tenzin spoke to him as if he were a foolish boy.

_I am not a child, old man. _

Mako straightened himself back up as he let go of Korra and looked down at her.

Korra's hands were curled into fist, clutching the back of Amon's shirt, holding him firmly against herself.

"Why now?" Mako tried to keep his voice emotionless. "Why is she just now connecting with the Spirit World? What pushed her?"

Mako continued to study the girl and man before him.

"I'm not sure." Tenzin's voice came from Mako's right. "Avatar Aang first went into the Avatar State when he was experiencing very deep emotions."

Mako glared at Korra who held the man, the _criminal_, in her arms as if she were holding on to dear life. Tears still streamed down her face, drawing lines in the dirt which caked it from the earlier fight.

_Deep emotions?_

Mako stayed silent, trying to connect the dots.

Korra hadn't gone into the Avatar State even when Amon threatened to take away Bolin's bending or when he had threatened to take her own bending. Both times lives had been in danger but she hadn't experienced deep emotions then.

"What will you do with Asami?" Lin asked Tenzin as she joined the little group on the ring, without a glance to Korra and Amon.

"She'll need to see a doctor. I would prefer to take her to my mother. Once she gets medical attention, there will be a trial." Tenzin responded.

Mako threw his hands in the air, walking away from the conversation and the Avatar.

Tenzin and Lin continued to discuss what was to be done, going through each problem like it was an item on a checklist.

_What the hell is their problem? Korra falls into the Avatar State and they act like it's nothing!_

_"_What's wrong with Korra?" Bolin yelled from the other side of the ring.

Mako rolled his eyes, frustration seeping from his pores.

He spent days searching for Korra. Bolin had been on his case the whole time. And then, when he finally finds her, she yells at him to leave!

He was just so angry. Angry at everyone and everything. Especially angry with Korra.

_Why Amon? Why does she care for Amon?_

The moment Korra had pushed Mako away, physically and emotionally, when he had tried to save her from the fight, he knew. His heart knew she was choosing someone else over him.

_But, Amon? The criminal? The one who wanted to take her bending? What happened while she was with him?_

…_._

"Korra, you have finally connected with your spiritual side."

Korra turned towards the familiar voice.

White mist encircled her and her former life. It painted a new world around them. Bright trees grew high into a deep blue sky dotted by pure white clouds. Strange creatures happily darted through the large trunks and bird like animals flew from branch to branch.

"Aang? Is that you?"

Avatar Aang walked towards her, smiling. He wore the same clothing as Tenzin did, with the matching tattoos on his head, hands, and feet.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"You're in the Spirit World. Well, part of it." Aang answered.

"Did Koh take Amon?" Her voice was just a whisper. She was afraid of what the answer would be.

A small animal, resembling a fire ferret, sniffed at Korra's feet before running along into the woods.

"Yes." Aang's smile faded away. "I don't know how he did it, but Koh somehow gave Amon part of your powers. This is why you weren't able to connect with me until now. And it's how Amon was able to take away a person's bending. The Spirit World is very angry with Koh. He has gone into hiding. The past Avatar's are searching for him as we speak."

"What? How is that even possible? Does he still have Amon?" Korra blurted, worry consuming her mind.

"Koh must have called on very dark powers. He had to have planned this since before my death. He intercepted the Avatar powers before they were reincarnated into you. He only took the Spiritual part. Which also explains why you haven't been able to airbend."

"Who or what exactly is Koh?" Korra asked.

"He's an evil Spirit. They nicknamed him the Face Stealer. Korra, when you see him- and you will see him- " Aang paused, taking a deep breath. "This is very important. You cannot show any emotion to him. He will steal your face. And with it, your powers. The Avatar Cycle will be altered. The Avatar will continue to reincarnate, but they will posses no bending abilities or be able to connect to the Spirit World."

Aang locked his eyes on Korra's. "You must stop Koh and save Amon."

Korra looked into the trees surrounding them. Every once in a while, an animal would stop and stare with curious eyes before continuing its business.

"Aang, I-" Korra broke off, not knowing how to ask her question.

"I know you love Amon. It's okay, Korra."

Korra glanced up at Aang to see him smiling at her.

"But what about all he's done? People fear him! People hate him!"

"I once knew a Prince whom people hated and feared. I, myself, feared him. But he changed. He became one of my best friends and now an entire nation loves him."

"Fire Lord Zuko." Korra whispered.

It didn't reassure her.

"Korra," Aang stepped towards her. "Amon has changed. Amon changed because he loves you."

Korra's mouth parted in a silent gasp.

"What? What are you talking about? He- He doesn't love me." She stuttered.

Aang smiled at her as though a parent smiling at his child.

"He needs you. Go to him."

"How do I find him?" Korra tensed, preparing to spring forward at any second.

"You already know the answer to that." Aang replied, his voice soft and light with repressed laughter.

"The connection between Amon and I?"

Aang nodded his head.

"But, wouldn't the connection break after Koh took him? I mean, I got back the Spiritual Powers, right?" Korra asked, confused.

"The connection wasn't from sharing Avatar Powers." Aang's voice sounded calm, reminding Korra of his son, Tenzin.

"Then what was it from?"

"I have only ever felt that kind of link with someone once in my life. It was with my wife, Katara. Avatar Roku felt the same thing with his wife. It dates back as far as the first Avatar."

"Soulmates?" Korra couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"That's not possible." Korra whispered.

How could the Avatar and the former leader of the Equalist be destined for one another?

"Go to him. He needs you. Now." Aang began to fade away, white mist replacing the woods around them.

Korra closed her eyes, searching inside herself for the fire that blazed in Amon's presence.

The world around her shifted, mist melting into a darker world.

Korra expected to see the arena fall into place around her but instead a sinister forest surrounded her.

_Why is everything so quiet?_

No birds were chirping. No critters called to one another. The very air seemed to stand still.

Korra's eyes narrowed, glancing around. Something about the place seemed familiar to her.

The trees pressed down around her. Red eyes flickered between branches, watching her.

And then it hit her.

This was the forest she and Amon had been staying in. Or at least it was a replica, only everything was much darker and there were no animals.

To her right, Korra felt more than heard an evil laugh. A large, black shape moved in the forest around her.

"Hello, Avatar Korra." The eerie voice spoke from a few feet to Korra's left.

She whirled around, wanting to face him head on but he remained hidden.

"How nice of you to join us." The voice laughed.

"Koh! Come out where I can see you!" Korra tried to keep her voice strong despite her fear.

"Now where's the fun in that, Avatar Korra?" He spoke her name as if it were a funny joke.

"Show your face, you coward!" Korra's fingers curled, balling her hands into fists. The fists started to heat up, a fire preparing to come to the surface.

Koh's dark laugh sent chills racing down Korra's spine. She struggled to remain calm, to erase all emotion from her face.

"Which face would you prefer, Avatar Korra?"

A cold sweat broke out on Korra's skin. Droplets ran down her forehead and neck.

"Your real face. Not the poor souls you've trapped. Show your true face, Koh." Korra spat his name out as a curse.

"Have you not heard the stories!" Koh's voice feigned surprise.

"No." Korra reluctantly confessed.

More red eyes glared down at her as she nervously glanced around the dark forest, searching for where Koh was.

"I was created without a face, you silly child." Koh's voice remained light, a hint of bitterness lying under the surface.

"Who created you?" Korra called, turning towards Koh's voice coming from behind her.

"The Spirits don't know who created us. We have always been and will always continue to be. This is our way." His voice circled around her. "Now I'll ask you again, which face do you prefer, Avatar Korra?"

Korra hesitated, trying to form a plan.

"Show me the face you showed Amon." Korra's voice was quiet but she knew Koh would hear her.

Suddenly, Koh was inches from Korra's face. Korra took a deep breathed, masking her fear.

Dark eyes circled by painted on black ovals glared at Korra. His face was pure white. Blood red lips curled into an evil grin.

"Do I frighten you?" Koh whispered.

"No." Korra swallowed her emotions, keeping her voice steady.

"Ask me._" _Koh said suddenly. "Aren't you just dying to know?" He taunted her.

"What have you done to Amon?" Korra asked, staring at Koh with empty eyes.

"Would you like to see?" Koh's body snaked around her but he never moved his face away from Korra's.

"See?" Korra didn't dare let any confusion or worry leak from her voice.

"Yes. I'll show you what I've done to the precious Avatar's soul mate." Koh chuckled.

Korra's blood ran ice cold.

"Did you know," Koh slithered around Korra's tense body to whisper in her ear. "I once took the face of another Avatar's soulmate. The Avatar was a water bender, just like yourself. He came from the Northern Tribe as did the girl he loved."

More red eyes flickered in the trees around them. They moved closer as if listening to Koh speak.

"She was weak and spineless." Koh's breath was cold on Korra's neck. "Much different from your lover. It has made this all very interesting."

Korra remained silent, not trusting her voice.

_"_Of course I already knew you two were destined for one another! Your past lives were just buzzing about it the day they discovered your fate!" Koh burst into a loud, sinister laugh. "Which is exactly why I chose him. It was very simple to corrupt his father's mind, forcing him to hate benders, even his own wife. And then possessing that firebender was child's play."

"How did you steal part of my powers?" Korra couldn't help but ask.

"Oh that?" Koh snaked around to face her. "That was the easiest part. I didn't have to do a thing."

The red eyes were only a few feet away now.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Koh asked.

Red eyes bounced down and then raised back up into the air. It was as if very large creatures were jumping from the trees to the ground and then standing back up.

Korra's entire body froze, breath caught in her throat, even her heart sounded as if it stopped beating.

One of the creatures broke away from the pack, heading straight for her.

Koh uncoiled from her body and disappeared into the darkness. Korra could still feel his eyes watching her, waiting.

The creature slowly approached her, its footsteps not making a sound.

The beast's head stood at least three feet above her own. Instead of a face, there was dull gray skin. The red eyes were directly in the center of its long head. The rest of the creature's lean body matched the color of its head. In place of hands, it had three long fingers, extending at least a foot each, all ending in razor sharp points. It had no feet. Instead, its legs, the same height as Korra, ended in sharp points. The points bit into the ground like stakes for a tent.

The creature loomed over her, its red eyes glaring down at her.

Korra couldn't speak. Her fingers curled into weak fists.

A flame flickered inside her, gaining strength.

The creature lifted one of its talons, its tip coming to rest lightly on her chest, right above her heart.

The blaze grew, stronger and hotter.

It glared down at Korra, the tip of the blade pierced through her shirt, biting into her skin.

Koh's dark laughter egged on the terrifying creature.

"You can't win, Avatar Korra!" Koh's voice dripped with excitement.

Anger boiled inside her.

_Curse you Koh, curse you and these damn creatures you've called upon._

Taking a deep breath, Korra concentrated on the blaze inside her. It's heat fueled the fire in her fists

Deep blue flames ignited in her palms, engulfing each fist. The blue flames were tipped with a pure gold, the two colors blended together perfectly. It was unlike any flame Korra had seen before.

"No! That's impossible! You can't bend here!" Koh's normal, condescending demeanor was shaken.

The creature stepped away from Korra, looking unsure about the strange fire.

Korra didn't question the flame, she didn't think twice. Raising her arms, she pointed the flames to the creatures glowing red eyes, blinding it.

The pack was illuminated, their darks shadows falling behind them towards the trees.

Sweat streamed down Korra's face, the fire flickered towards the creature, hungry for the taste of its flesh.

Korra's forehead creased as she struggled to control the two flames in either hand.

The pack clicked their bladed fingers together, perfectly synchronized. The tingling sound only encouraged the blazes as they continued to seek out the creatures.

The two flames stretched from Korra's fist, taking a life of their own. They shot towards the pack, catching the first creature. The fire wrapped around the creature's faceless head, coiling down its body, engulfing it in blue and gold fire.

The beast's skin blackened at the blue flame's touch. It doubled over itself, in silent pain.

Red eyes turned towards the burning creature, watching it die.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl! Stop!" Koh's desperate voice came from the dark trees behind Korra.

Korra remained quiet, allowing the flame to have control.

The blackened beast fell to the ground, unmoving.

The fire uncoiled from its body, turning back to face to rest of the pack.

A moment passed, red eyes glaring into blue gold flames.

One at a time, each creature slowly backed up a few steps. Each beast turned and disappeared into the black forest.

"Damn you! Damn you!" Koh voice filled with his anger, turning it into an ugly, dark growl.

Calling back the flame to rest in her palms, Korra turned in the direction of Koh's voice.

"Tell me where Amon is. Now." Her voice stayed calm and even.

Blood trickled down her chest and stomach, staining her light blue shirt.

"Or what?_"_ He snarled.

"Or I'll burn off every single face you posses." Korra replied.

"Even if it's the face of the one you love?"

Korra's heart leaped into her throat but her face betrayed no emotion.

"You're lying." She bluffed. "Amon controls his emotions unlike anyone I've ever met. You couldn't have stolen his face unless you broke your own rules."

If what Aang had said was true then Koh didn't just steal faces. He only stole faces of things that showed emotion.

"You don't think I broke my own rules?" Koh slithered his body up to stand over Korra.

"No."

They stood there for a few moments, starring down one another. The blue flames casted dark shadows on their faces.

Koh's blood red lips curled back up into a sinister grin.

"You are a strange girl. Risking not just your life but the lives of every future Avatar. And all for a criminal." Koh snaked around Koh's body as he spoke in a low voice.

"He doesn't love you, foolish girl." Koh whispered in her ear. "Do you realize this? He used you. He only ever wanted to take away your bending. He's hates benders. He hates you._"_

Korra bit her tongue, fighting back tears.

_It's not true. Koh is a liar. _

_"_Tell me where he is._" _The blue flames glowed brighter with the anger Korra held inside.

Koh released her as he slithered away.

"Come, Avatar Korra." He called back already a few feet ahead of her.

Korra followed behind him, keeping a few feet between herself and his centipede like body, the blue flames flickering in her palms.

Dark trees pressed down around them. Korra felt as if they were watching her.

Soon, they came to a small clearing in the trees.

Amon was strapped to a tree, each arm tied by the wrist to a low hanging branch. He seemed to be drenched in his own sweat.

Koh slithered off to the side, watching Korra approach the man she loved.

What had appeared to be sweat, revealed itself as blood. Amon's blood.

Cuts ran down the length of his arms and legs. He had a gash above his left eye that still shone with fresh blood. Along he chest were shallow puncture wounds which Korra assumed to be from the creatures she met earlier. Dried blood caked his body while fresher wounds still bled.

The blue flames flared with the anger Korra couldn't express.

"Careful, Avatar Korra, or I'll steal your face." Koh laughed.

Korra couldn't repress her anger any longer. Blue gold fire lashed out at Koh. It coiled around his large throat. The flame stretched itself from Korra's hand like a rope as it burned into Koh's flesh.

Korra felt the power of the blue and gold flames coursing through her entire body. It was more powerful then any other flame she had bended before.

"That is enough!" Korra didn't care about hiding her anger any longer. She wasn't afraid of anyone, certainly not a Spirit who had evil creatures do his dirty work for him.

"For too long you have plagued the world. For too long you have instilled fear into the innocent lives of many." Korra growled, pulling the fiery rope towards herself, dragging Koh with it.

"Your reign is over, Koh!"

"You can't kill me!" Fear laced Koh's voice. "And, now you've showed emotion, I will steal your face, and with it, your powers!"

"No!" Korra snarled.

Korra dragged him until their faces were inches apart. With the burning rope holding him tight despite his struggling, Korra raised her other hand, feeding the blue gold blaze.

Koh's black eyes widened as the flame closed in on his face.

Korra held the fire to his face, burning the painted flesh. The blood red lips opened to release a blood curdling scream. She ignored them, watching the face melt away from Koh's head.

Before the white face had completely disappeared another face appeared.

It had to have been her. The face was somehow familiar to Korra, like a face from a long forgotten dream.

She had been beautiful, the girl whom the Avatar from the Northern Tribe had loved. Soft, black curls cascaded around a carmel colored face. Large blue eyes glistened and pink full lips parted.

Korra ignored the poor girl's face and again raised the blue and golden flame towards it.

The faces of humans and animals and creatures she had never seen before, blended together as one after another melted into nothing.

Koh pleaded with her to stop, his screams echoed in the empty forest.

Time held no meaning.

Sweat dripped down Korra's back as she concentrated on destroying every face Koh became.

"Korra." A soft voice sputtered behind her.

Korra turned towards it, holding back the flame in her left hand.

Amon was starting to regain consciousness. The blood dried above his eyes on top of his already scarred face, making him look inhuman.

Korra still held Koh by the blue gold rope. The face looking up at her appeared to be some kind of creature with yellow, leathery skin, dark red eyes, and large sharp teeth pulled into a snarl.

"You better hurry, Avatar Korra!" Koh hissed, a black snake like tongue darting in and out of his mouth. "He's on the verge of his second death."

"Second death?" Korra asked still watching Amon. His lips were moving slightly as if he were talking to himself.

"If his soul dies in the Spirit World, he's dead for good. He'll disappear into a black abyss." Koh laughed.

"You're lying!" Korra turned back to look at Koh.

"He can't die in the Spirit World. He's already dead." She spat in his face, raising the flame in her palm closer to the leathery skin.

"His body may have died but his soul is still alive." He chuckled.

"Well, barely alive. My friends poisoned him, just as they poisoned you." His dark eyes flickered to the small hole in her shirt surrounded by drying blood.

"Neither of you have much longer now." Koh's black tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. His voice was horse.

"That may be true." Korra growled, tightening the fire rope around Koh. "But before I die, I'll be sure to burn every last face you've stolen."


	20. Chapter 20

"No! Don't!" Koh pleaded with Korra, his dark, red eyes widening in fear.

Korra raised the blue and gold flame as she grasped Koh's disgusting face in her hand, feeding the flame with her anger.

"This is for Amon." Korra growled.

Three more faces melted away. The yellow leathery one, an old man, and a sad looking dog.

The flat, blank surface behind the last face was black from the fire. Immediately, the blackened skin peeled away, falling to the ground in small ringlets.

Korra released Koh from the fire rope but kept a flame in each hand.

Koh was right. She couldn't kill him. But she felt the power drain from his body. The power he had collected over his long life span.

Koh sprang away from her, his body wriggling around on the ground. If he had a mouth, he would have been screaming in pain. But he couldn't.

Korra sighed. She had restored him to his natural state, faceless and powerless.

Koh slithered through the dark trees, in the opposite direction as the silver creatures had retreated to.

_Amon, please don't be dead._

Korra watched Koh vanish behind the trees as she stood there, breathing heavily from pure exhaustion. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her shaking body. She was almost too afraid to look and see if Amon's soul had survived.

"Korra?" Amon's voice called her from behind her.

Her eyes snapped open. She spun around and ran to him.

"Korra, don't put those flames out. Not yet." Another voice spoke to their right.

"Aang!" Korra followed the sound of his voice with her eyes, not wanting to leave Amon's side.

Avatar Aang stood only a few feet away from her and Amon. His face revealed no emotion.

"You need to keep burning those until you leave the Spirit World. You're not safe here." Aang said as he pointed to the blue and gold fires in her palms.

"Why? What's going on? Why can I bend here? I thought there was no bending in the Spirit World." Frustration and exhaustion leaked into Korra's voice.

"That is a very unusual kind of bending. That blaze is not fueled by you alone." Aang smiled at her. "You and Amon have taken soulmates to a whole new meaning."

"I don't understand." Korra whispered, glancing back to the cut above Amon's left eye.

"When Koh took part of the Avatars' powers and put them in Amon, he left a part of himself, a very strong, very powerful spiritual piece of himself. This allowed the connection between him and Amon. But when Amon fell in love with you, the connection you two shared was more powerful than the one between Koh and Amon. It corrupted the connection." Aang paused as Korra tried to take all the new information in.

"When Koh brought him here, that connection broke between them, leaving part of Koh's powers in Amon." Aang's voice remained calm and even. "This also caused the connection between you and him to grow even stronger. The fire you hold in your palms is fueled from the blaze you both have inside of you, connecting you to one another." Aang glanced down at the blue and gold flames.

"The piece of Koh left inside Amon is what is allowing you to bend that fire in the Spirit World." Aang finished.

"What happens now? What will happen to Koh?" Korra asked.

"You and Amon are going to return to Republic City. I and the other past Avatars will deal with Koh." Aang replied. His eyes softened. "You've done very well, Korra. We are all proud of you."

Korra smiled back even though she felt exhausted.

The dark forest around them stayed silent. No red eyes, no silver creatures, and no Koh. Just Aang, Amon, and Korra.

"What about those creatures?" She asked wanting all the answer before she left.

"What creatures?" Aang narrowed his eyes.

"The ones with silver skin and glowing red eyes. I killed one but the others ran off." Korra explained in a soft voice.

An emotion flickered in Aang's eyes but he masked it before Korra could tell what it was.

"Don't worry about them. You need to get back to Republic City. They are flying Katara in as we speak." At his wife's name, Aang smiled again. "She'll help you and do her best with Amon."

"Her best?" Anger fumed inside Korra once again.

"Yes. She'll do her best. She'll keep him alive. But he'll need you, Korra." Aang's voice was soft.

Korra looked at Amon. His face was streaked with blood.

"How do I take him back with me?" She asked never peeling her eyes away from Amon's face.

"You know the answer. You hold it in your hands." Aang replied, his voice light.

Korra turned to face him but he had already faded away, leaving her and Amon in the dark forest.

"Ugh!" Korra grumbled.

She was exhausted. She didn't want to be alone and she did not want to be in the Spirit World any longer.

"Please, hold on. I need you, Amon." Korra whispered.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't think about losing him, not now.

Korra lifted her hands, feeding the blue and gold flames. The fire grew until it engulfed both her and Amon.

It wasn't hot. It was cool and comforting like a nice, warm blanket on a cold winter's night.

Korra closed her eyes. She concentrated on keeping the flames encircling them as she imagined the arena falling back into place around them.

A whooshing sound filled her ears, softer sounding then when she first entered the Avatar State.

"Korra!" A voice called somewhere close by.

Korra kept her eyes closed. She was still holding onto Amon's body, but now she could feel him breathing. The air escaped his lips in slow, shallow puffs.

"Is Katara here yet?" Another voice called.

"Almost." The first voice answered.

"We need to get her out of here." Korra recognized Bolin's voice full of concern.

Korra wasn't ready to face them all. She wasn't prepared for the questions they were sure to ask.

"Take Korra to Air Temple Island." Lin's hard voice commanded. "Take Amon's body to-"

Korra's eyes snapped open as she tightened her grip on Amon.

"No." She growled.

Tenzin, Lin, and Bolin all turned to her with shock written on their faces.

The three stood a few feet in front of her. She could feel the presence of others behind her.

"Amon stays with me." Korra glared at them.

A moment passed. The air between them was thick with tension.

"Okay." Tenzin spoke up before the others could.

Tenzin took a few steps towards her, his hands slightly raised in the air to show he meant her and Amon no harm.

"Okay." He repeated in a soft voice. "Let us help you bring him to Air Temple Island. My mother is on her way. She'll heal you."

Tenzin reached out a hand towards her, offering to help stand Amon up.

Korra glared at him. She glanced down at his hand and then back up to his concern filled eyes.

Slowly, she released her grip on Amon, allowing Tenzin to grab ahold of him.

Korra watched Tenzin lift Amon's body away from her. He wrapped one of Amon's arms around his shoulders and grabbed Amon's waist to support him.

Tenzin was the only one she could trust to insure Amon made it safely to the island.

….

Tenzin looked down at the young Avatar before him as he supported the leader of the Revolution in his arms.

Tears drew small paths down Korra's dirt covered face.

"Tenzin! What are you doing?" Lin hissed in his ear.

"He's dead. What does it matter?" Tenzin glared at her.

"He's not dead." Korra said. Her voice sounded weak. "Katara needs to heal him!"

Lin glared at Tenzin, her eyes telling him exactly what she thought about the current situation.

"We'll bring him back with us to the island where my mother will heal you both." Tenzin said more to Lin than to Korra.

….

Mako fumed on the other side of the ring, away from the group surrounding Korra and Amon.

He narrowed his eyes as Tenzin helped place Amon on a stretcher a few metal bending cops were holding.

The other cops were dragging the unconscious bodies of Asami and Tarrlok towards the exits where they would be loaded onto an airship and taken to jail to await trial.

Mako narrowed his eyes at Korra as she stood to follow the stretcher that carried Amon's body. Lin put her hands up in front of Korra as if to stop her. Korra raised her arms in the air as she yelled something back in response to whatever Lin had said.

Mako was too far away to hear what was being said but he had a pretty good idea.

Korra was refusing to let Amon out of her sight.

_Of course she gets her way. She always gets her way._

Mako sighed and turned away from the scene. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the top rope at the edge of the ring.

_When did I stop being what she wanted? When did she stop loving me?_

….

Korra grasped one of Amon's hands in her own.

They were in an airship flying back to Air Temple Island. The setting sun cast the two in a soft glow as it reflected off the water below them.

Amon laid on a stretcher, Korra knelt beside him.

He was barely breathing. He hadn't moved, hadn't even twitched, since they returned from the Spirit World.

_I'm too late._

Fear gripped Korra's heart.

_"He'll need you, Korra." _Aang's words echoed inside Korra's mind.

Korra stared at Amon's beautifully scarred face. There was no blood on him anywhere. He appeared to be in perfectly good health. The injuries he had accumulated in the Spirit World had not affected his physical body. He still looked perfect in her eyes.

But Amon was dying. He was slipping away from her fast.

_What am I suppose to do!_

Korra glanced down at Amon's lifeless hand in hers.

"_You know the answer. You hold it in your hands_."

….

"This is ridiculous!" Asami screamed from her cell pounding her fist against the bars.

Pure metal surrounded her on every side.

"Oh, shut up." The man from the cell next to hers complained.

"Watch how you speak to me, Councilman Tarrlok." Asami turned to glare at him.

"Give it up, Princess." Tarrlok stood and walked over to the bars separating their two cells. "It's over. Don't you get that?"

….

"Hello, mother." Tenzin greeted Katara, giving her a small hug.

"Oh, my boy. I hate to see you under these terms." Katara said softly.

"I know. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Tenzin replied.

"Where is she?" Katara asked, releasing him from her arms.

"She's in there with Amon." Tenzin pointed to a closed door to their right. "She refuses to leave his side. And she also said you cannot attempt to heal her until you look after Amon."

"Of course." Katara said without a hint of surprise in her voice.

….

Korra looked up at the sound of the door opening behind her.

"Katara?" She asked not believing her eyes.

"Hello, Korra." Katara smiled down at her.

Korra jumped up and wrapped her arms around the old waterbender.

"You have to hurry. I can't lose him!" Korra pulled away from her old teacher.

"I understand child." Katara patted Korra's arm as she led her back to the bed Amon was resting in.

"What happened?" Katara asked, leaning over Amon's body.

Korra went on to explain the scene that had played out in the Spirit World, leaving out the connection between her and Amon.

"I have never heard of these creatures Koh was using. But I will do my best to cleanse him of the poison." Katara tried to reassure Korra but it didn't work.

Korra watched as the healer pushed up her sleeves and bended the water out of the pot next to the bed. She lifted it above Amon's still body. The water wrapped around her hands as she placed them on his chest, the water glowing softly. Katara's forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Korra kept quiet, watching the healer at work.

Several minutes went by. Amon didn't move. He barely even breathed.

"That's the best I can do." Katara sighed as she bended the water back into the pot.

"What do you mean?" Korra demanded.

"There is nothing more I can do." Katara's voice remained calm.

"No!" Korra stepped back, away from Katara's out reached hand. "You have to be able to save him!"

"What aren't you telling me?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"N- Nothing." Korra tried to lie.

"Tell me. Or you'll lose him." Katara stated.

Korra slumped her shoulders in defeat.

She confessed everything. From when Amon rescued her to the moment Aang told her Amon and her were soulmates. Her words tumbled over each other as she rushed her explanation, not wanting to waste precious time.

"I can't save him." Katara smiled a little as Korra finished her tale.

"But- But…" Korra's brain refused to believe what she was hearing. Her eyes burned with the tears she tried to hold back.

"Only you can save him, Korra." Katara grinned.

….

Bolin glanced over at his brother standing across the courtyard from him.

The moon was just starting to rise. The stars twinkled within the night sky.

"You okay, bro?" Bolin called to him.

"No." Mako growled. "Don't you see?"

"What?" Bolin asked confused.

"Korra's in love with Amon!" Mako threw his hands up in air. His voice broke on the last word.

Bolin stared at his brother. Not once had he seen him cry. But now, Mako struggled to hold back the few tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Where would you ever get an idea like that!" Bolin pretended not to hear the pain in Mako's voice.

"It's the way she looks at him! I mean-" Mako paused, disguising the break in his voice with a small cough.

"What?" Bolin asked, narrowing his eyes, unsure of what his brother was getting at.

"She went into the Avatar State over him." Mako whispered. "That's kind of a big deal, Bo."

"It doesn't prove anything." Bolin replied, matching his brother's tone.

_This isn't all about you, Mako._

Bolin wanted to feel sorry for his brother but all he could feel was anger.

"She's in there right now, crying over his lifeless body!" Mako thrust his finger towards the opened window yards away.

A candle's light shone out but the room was silent and still. Not even a shadow moved to hint at the people inside.

"I just don't understand what happened." Mako closed his eyes.

"None of that matters right now." Bolin said, frustrated with his brother.

Their best friend had been through enough without Mako turning this into a pity party about himself.

"She needs us, as her friends. Put aside your feelings and think about her for once." Bolin grumbled before walking away, leaving Mako to stand in the moonlight, alone.

….

Katara stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Tenzin asked. His voice betrayed no emotion.

_Just like his father at that age. _

"I can do no more. They have to heal each other." Katara smiled with a quick wink.

Her son's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand. What is going on?" Tenzin began to yell in frustration.

"All in good time, my boy. All in good time." Katara patted his shoulder as she walked past, leaving him there to stare at the closed door.

….

Korra stood over Amon's body.

_I can do this. I can do this._ She tried to reassure herself.

"_You know the answer. You hold it in your hands_." Aang's voiced echoed inside Korra's mind.

Korra closed her eyes, imaging when her and Amon were together in the forest. She focused on the electrical current she felt flow between them. She concentrated on the blaze that flared within her core at his touch.

Korra hovered her hands over Amon's heart. A small blue and gold flame reached towards his bare chest from her palms.

The flame's intensity increased, pulling itself to Amon. It lusted for him.

The fire burned into his skin, without leaving a mark. Korra felt it reach all the way to his heart. It stayed there, unmoving.

A small fluttering responded to the flames. Amon's heart could feel the life pouring into it.

Korra knew, somehow she just knew, exactly how Amon's body would react and how the flame would affect him.

She had to release control. They had to heal each other.

Korra couldn't do this alone. She needed Amon.

Sweat dripped down her wrinkled forehead. Korra barred her teeth, trying to focus on fire's power.

Finally, she took a deep breath, calming herself. Korra closed her eyes and released her control without releasing her grip over the blue and gold flame.

The fire seemed to breath before climbing slowly up her arm and across her chest to the point where the creature had stabbed her.

It tickled her skin as it seeped into her. She could feel its comforting hold on her heart.

A burst of blue and gold filled the room around them. Its light blinded Korra but she never let go of the flame.

The fire came from all around them. It shot out from Amon's body. It shone bright from Korra. It reached to the dark corners of the room, filling them with light.

An electrical shock burst from both their hearts meeting in the middle of the fiery rope connecting Korra's heart to Amon's

Amon bolted upright, gasping for breath. His hands clung to the sheets surrounding him. He frantically searched around the room from where he sat on the bed.

"Korra?" His golden eyes met hers, capturing them as the blue and gold flames blazed around them.

"Amon?" Korra whispered.

The fire cast their faces into shadows as it died down until it disappeared back into Korra's palms.

Amon grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his body. They laid back down on the bed holding onto one another.

"I thought you were dead." Korra tried desperately to control her emotions. Tears threatened to fall despite her efforts to control them.

"I was." Amon whispered.

His fingers traced her face sending familiar chills down her spine.

"You saved me." Amon's voice sounded disbelieving.

"Well, of course I did." Korra looked down, as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Her hands, which were resting against his bare chest, began to trace every muscle trying to burn them into her memory.

Amon lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked, searching her face for answers.

"Because I-" Korra's voice broke. She refused to speak the truth.

_What if Koh was right? What if he doesn't love me?_

Amon lowered his face towards hers.

The moment his lips touched hers, Korra broke down. Every emotion she had kept locked away, surfaced. Fear, anger, confusion, pain, and love.

Tears streamed down her face, mixing salt with the taste of Amon's lips.

Korra's arms wrapped around Amon's neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

Too soon, Amon broke away.

"Korra, I love you." Amon breathed.

"You know I love you." Korra whispered.

"I do now." Amon smiled, his lips barely touching her own.

* * *

**Well, the end at least for now. I have decided to write a sequel but not for a little while. I know there were a few things left unanswered BUT you'll just have to watch out for the sequel. Again, thank you so much! Every nice review has encouraged me to continue even when I struggled with the story. I had originally planned to end it with Amon's death in Chapter 18 with a short wrap up Chapter 19. But Korra wouldn't stop yelling in my ear. These last two chapters are thanks to her. Actually the sequel is thanks to Amon and Korra. They literally will not shut up. You guys have made my experience writing my first fanfic an amazing journey. Sorry this author's note is kinda random and all over the place. I am just really attached to these characters and this story. And I'm so glad that people love it just as much as I do. Again, thank you so much!**


	21. The Thaw Sneak Peek

**This is a sneak peek for the sequel to Hidden Inside the Gray. Sorry it took so long for me to get this started. There was some drama with the S.S. Amorra on Tumblr. Someone said some things to me and I decided to just leave the "ship." Which is why I stopped writing Amorra fics. But I'm ****back now. And I wanted to share this. It went over well with people on Tumblr so I decided to post it on here as well. (:**

* * *

"Amon?" Korra's soft voice filtered through Amon's opened window.

For the last few weeks, Amon had been staying on Air Temple Island. Tenzin had been gracious enough to open a room for Amon to provide not only a place to stay but also a place of protection.

Republic City was in an uproar. Confusion settled like a dark fog on every street and in every building.

The Pro-bending arena shut down until further notice. The jail, which up until then had been fairly empty, was requesting help from the Council. They needed more cells in which to keep the metalbenders and Equalists.

Some citizen's still demanded Amon's head on a plate. Others questioned why he did not stand up and free the Equalists from their prison. Most thought the Avatar had defeated him and he was either dead or had been handed off to the United Forces.

Rumors spread faster than truth.

The Avatar herself informed the city the war was over. She had even nominated a non bender to take Tarrlok's place on the Council. The press hounded her for answers but Korra would only give a short reply, saying that although Amon's actions were not right, his words were. The city had not been balanced between benders and non benders. New laws were being drafted to protect every citizen, not just non benders or benders, from the gangs which plagued it.

The Council had decided to wait to release all the details of what had happened in the arena until things had settled down. They needed to give both Asami and Tarrlok fair trials. They hadn't decided what to do with Amon.

Korra said she would take full responsibility for Amon and requested any charges against him be dropped. She hadn't explained to anyone except Amon, Tenzin, and Katara what had really happened that night in the arena. Korra had blushed non stopped as she explained the conversation between her and Avatar Aang which revealed what Amon already knew. Korra and Amon were soulmates.

Korra pleaded with Amon to tell everyone he had been possessed by the spirit Koh, instead of just influenced. But Amon couldn't bring himself to do it. Although Koh had deceived Amon at a young age, Amon still made his own choices and his own mistakes. He would have to face them sooner or later.

"Amon, are you awake?" Korra hissed once more. Her voice sounded strained as if she were afraid of getting caught.

Many nights, Korra had snuck into Amon's room. Nothing happened. They simply talked or held each other close.

Korra was still uneasy when it came to physical contact. Often, Amon would see her flinch from just the presence of a man. Once, Tenzin had approached her from behind. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she nearly burned the hair off his face with her defensive fire.

Amon had pleaded with Korra to allow him to just deal with Tarrlok himself. But Korra refused, claiming Tarrlok's real crimes were against the city. The Council would decide Tarrlok's fate after he received a far trial. Korra refused to even tell anyone what had really happened while Tarrlok kept her captured.

"Yes." Amon replied as he climbed out of his bed.

Amon leaned out the open window into the cold evening air. Korra stood below the window, the breeze softly blowing her loose hair around her face.

Usually Korra would have already hauled herself up through the window and snuggled her way under the blankets with him.

Amon knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong even before he saw her bright blue eyes swimming with held back tears.

"What is it?" Amon demanded. Immediately his body tensed in response. His golden eyes darted from shadow to shadow trying to find the threat which had scared Korra.

"I- I'm-" Korra stuttered. She continued to try and form a coherent sentence as Amon reached out the window and wrapped his arms around her. He held her against his body as he pulled them both back through his bedroom window.

Korra's skin was ice cold against his own.

"Tell me what has happened." Amon ordered.

He gently sat Korra down on the edge of the bed. Amon lowered himself to kneel in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I- I-" Korra's voice broke into a sob as tears streamed down her flush cheeks.

Amon held her in his arms, whispering soft words of comfort into her ears. He told himself it was just her emotions running out of hand. As strong as she was, Korra was still a woman and each month she had to endure what every woman had to.

Amon was still uncomfortable with being so close to someone, emotionally. Korra had shared herself with him, shared who she truly was. But try as hard as he could, Amon still didn't handle the emotional intimacy well.

"Korra, dear, please tell me what has upset you." Amon kissed the top of Korra's head.

Her whole body shook in his arms as her tears fell against his bare chest.

Korra remained silent. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Amon's neck but it didn't bother him. He just enjoyed feeling her there. Whatever she was upset about couldn't be anything compared to what they had already been through.

Amon once thought he was going to loose her. No pain could compare to how he had felt.

Finally, Korra took a deep breath and pulled away to face him.

Amon looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm pregnant." Korra whispered. Fresh tears trickled down her face.

"That's nothing to cry about, Korra. You know I love you. And I'll love our child. Why are you so upset?" Amon asked, confused.

_Did she think I didn't want to have children with her? I mean it is soon but-_

"It's not yours, Amon." Korra whispered.

"What do you mean?" Amon knew Korra would never cheat on him. She could hardly handle a man standing too close to her, let alone one touching her.

"The baby isn't yours." She repeated.

Amon refused to accept what his brain already knew. Amon and Korra had only slept together once. But there was no possible way she could have gotten pregnant from that. Amon had been very careful.

But Amon had not been her first.

Anger flooded Amon's entire body. His hands clenched into fists.

Korra tried to say something but Amon couldn't hear her. A loud swooshing had filled his ears. His whole body was hot and he began to see red.

"I'll kill him." Amon growled. "Tarrlok will pay. I'll kill him with my own two hands."


End file.
